Love of the Force
by Agile
Summary: Wavering between the light and darkside of the Force, Anakin Skywalker now protects his love, Padme Amidala, from a mysterious assassin. But not all is as it seems! For as the storm of war draws closer, our heros will soon face their greatest threat yet!
1. Act 1 Scene 1

((A/N: I wanted to change the way the story went a little, so I rewrote the first chapter, sorry guy and thanks for your reviews.))

* * *

Padmé walked through the gardens with Anakin, letting him take in the beauty of Naboo one final time.

"Will you come visit me?" Anakin asked softly, captivated by the rush of the waterfalls.

"I don't know, I'm a Queen Anakin, my life is very…scheduled. When I plan to visit you, I could be called away to deal with something completely pointless." Padmé answered, not looking at him, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I guess," Anakin answered uncertainly.

There was a quiet pause between the two friends. Then, "you're wearing the necklace I made you."

Padmé smiled; the first smile to break her stoic façade since Qui-Gon died.

"I like it very much Ani. You made it, why shouldn't I wear it?"

Anakin only shrugged his shoulders and watched the clouds grow darker.

"Padmé? I heard you arguing with the Council earlier. Are they really sending me back home?"

"Yes Anakin, I wish it wasn't true. When I was elected Queen, I made a personal vow that I would do everything within in my power to help people. I was only twelve when I went into public service, so I've only been at it for two years. I want to help those less fortunate so badly Ani, that when I can't I feel like I'm being torn apart," Padme said, holding his hand, "and I want to help you so badly Ani, more than anyone I've ever met. I want to keep you with me forever, to know you're safe and happy. I don't want you to become a slave again.

"The council said I was too old to be trained. Please don't be sad, I'll be with Mom again. I'll free her one day, and then we'll both come and see you."

Padmé's anger at the council grew to a boiling point but she let it go into the Force.

"That foolish Council said that they sensed the dark side in you, something uncontrollable. They believe that you are fearful for your mother, and that your fear is needless, yet you hang onto it. I know different though. Your mother is still in slavery and she could die any day from any thing," Padmé whispered, tracing circles into the grass where they were now sitting.

"What if I wasn't afraid?"

"Everyone is afraid of something Ani."

"I wish I wasn't," he pouted, watching a starship come into atmosphere. They both knew that it was meant for him.

* * *

They were standing in the docking bay now, all Ani had to do was board that ship and he would be gone forever.

Anakin hugged Padmé's waist helplessly, as the Council gave the pilot specific instructions.

"Padmé? I'm scared," he whispered.

Padmé rubbed his back in a failing attempt to sooth him. The pilot nodded to the Council and waved them over. Padmé walked him over to the lowered ramp and knelt to face a very sad Anakin Skywalker.

His tears flowed freely from his face, "Padmé, I'm scared, I don't want to leave you."

"I'm scared too Ani," Padmé whispered to him, pulling him into a hug, "but remember Ani."

She pulled away so that she stared him right in the eyes, "Remember Ani, without fear there cannot be courage to do the right thing."

Teary blue eyes looked back at her, "Padmé. If you ever need me, just think about me, and I will be there with you. I promise."

Padmé smiled and pulled him closer into a heartfelt hug, "bye Ani, be safe…."

No one sensed Anakin's fear later that evening as he was captured by the Sith once he left the docking bay in Mos Eisley.


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

Korriban, home of the Sith, was a cold and desolate place. Ruins littered the valleys and ancient tombs rested in the mountain faces. Red sands, caught in strong gale-like winds, swirled over the rebuilt Sith Academy. The miniscule grains scratched at the stone walls, wearing them down ever so slightly. There were no windows, doors were automated, and a strong shield deflected the sands protected the hangar bay.

The Academy was built in the face of a mountain, and the further one went into the Academy, the darker in the Force it became. Except for one area, which lay some hundred meters under the mountain itself. In this particular area were the Ancient records of the Force; stories, holocrons, ship designs, training droids, and ancient artifacts of Sith Lords long dead.

The records room held only one occupant, the Lore Master of the Sith. He alone was the most knowledgeable Sith, for he was the only Sith to bother themselves with the task of learning about the Force as a whole. The darkside did not hold sway over his feelings, or his actions. Unlike the Sith and Jedi, he chose to control his emotions instead of using them blindly, or ignoring them.

He was Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith.

Vader silently translated the ancient Corellian text into Basic. He had been at it for six months and he had only translated the first four pages. He was not performing up to his own standards, others perhaps, but not his own. He had been growing increasingly agitated; mostly due to Lord Pravus hovering over him, asking him for fighting techniques.

His lack of sleep probably didn't help either. He had been dreaming of his mother again, only this time she was in pain; were his dreams just that or were they more? Was he having visions of the future again?

He set his pen down and leaned back in his seat, he could do no more today. Oh how he wished to be on Naboo again, with Padmé…

He wondered how she looked now, she was beautiful when she was fourteen, and he could only imagine what she looked like now. Perhaps she had lost the rest of her baby fat, and was slimmer than before. Perhaps she had grown taller as he had, though he doubted that. Was she still the Queen of Naboo, or had she left at the end of her term?

Whatever Padmé's path was now, Vader still longed to be in her life. Sith did not, however, long to do anything. Sith were cold and heartless, they were everything his angel was not. Unfortunately for Vader, he was a Sith, and Padmé was unattainable. She always would be, because she was an angel, and he was still a slave.


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

((A/N: Sorry guys, but something is preventing me from loading any word documents on here. If you know what's wrong please pm me or something. Thanks, and enjoy!))

* * *

Vader felt something stir within him; he was fifteen years old and a Sith Lord. He needed to weigh his options though. What did he want more? To be a Sith, where limitless power was at his fingertips? Or to become what Qui-Gon had envisioned him as, a Jedi Knight. He couldn't be both.

He let his thoughts wander to a certain young woman. He thought of Padmé. She would have been eighteen or nineteen by now, probably dating princes or senators from grand worlds. He had a spark of hope left in him that maybe Padmé didn't want any of them, that she only longed for him. No, that was wrong; Padmé would long for Anakin Skywalker. Did that name still hold any meaning for him?

It would, but only if it still meant something to Padmé. How could he be certain though? Vader thought quietly, and realized that there was a way he could contact Padmé through the Force, but she had to be sleeping. Slowly and carefully Vader reached out with all of his senses to find his angel.

* * *

Padmé sighed and washed the white face paint from her skin. All she had was a year left in office, and then she would retreat into solitude where she could finally relax. She looked at her image in the mirror, she was eighteen and already she had lived the life of three people. Being a ruler was hard sometimes, but the end results were definitely worth the bureaucrats and dirty politics she had to deal with.

She turned away from the young woman in the mirror and slipped a nightgown over her head. Sitting down at her vanity, Padmé silently combed out her hair. Today had been the fifth anniversary of the Federation Crisis, and the festivities had been particularly harsh on her today. Master Kenobi had come, reluctantly, as well as other members of the Jedi Council. It left a hole in her heart that her true hero wasn't there to celebrate with her.

Anakin Skywalker had come bounding into her life and had left just as quickly. She still harbored feeling for the boy though, and she couldn't explain why. She had felt as if there was a shining star that had shone in her heart whenever he had been around. After he had departed she had had nightmares of him. He had been kidnapped and brought to a planet filled with an endless darkness, where hope became despair and love became indifference.

Setting the brush down, she quietly slipped into bed. As she closed her eyes, a single tear slipped out, and left a single, salty tract on her cheek.


	4. Act 1 Scene 4

((A/N: just for reference, when I talk about Anakin's hair, think of how Luke wore his hair in ESB and ROTJ. Just a heads up.))

* * *

Padmé frowned as a white light seeped through her eyelids. Was it morning already? She blinked her way back into consciousness, but found herself to be somewhere other then her bedchambers. When she sat up, one hand behind her the other resting in her lap, she could see that she was sitting in a meadow of wildflowers near Varykino, which she could see just a ways off. She shifted as a gentle breeze played over her face.

Looking down, she saw that she was now longer wearing her nightgown, but a golden dress with a semi-stiff corset. Her hair had been pulled away from her face by a headband, and golden nets covered her ears. She wasn't armed, and her shoes were missing; was this some sort of bad dream, or had she been kidnapped?

"Actually you picked this spot."

The voice was male, and sounded as if it was going through an awkward adolescent phase. She turned to her right to see a young man, his face was cover covered by a hood. Every inch of him seemed to be covered in dark colors, everything except for his-

"Is there any reason that you dream requires that its occupants are lacking footwear?"

"I don't know," Padmé said softly.

She should have been afraid of him, but she wasn't. She felt something tingle at the back of her mind, but she didn't know what. She turned to face him more, and just stared at him. She couldn't make out his eyes, but she could see the smirk on his lips. She felt like a small child again, when she would gaze in awe at the taller men her father would have over for supper. Padmé let her curiosity get the better of her. She moved forward and held out her hand; as soon as she was close enough she let her hand wander up to the brim of the hood, and slowly pushed it back.

Before was not the young man she had been expecting. His eyes were a blend of stormy blue mingled with the blue of Naboo's purest lakes. His hair was cut neatly, similar to that of the young men of Naboo nobility. His face was flawless and his lips still set in that undeniable smirk. Except his lips had thinned, as if he were nervous or angry.

She knew this face though.

"Anakin," she breathed.

Vader smiled at her, and move forward on his knees. He pushed her back, until she was lying helplessly under him. She felt a smile begin to grow on her face, as she whispers his name again. He lowered his full weight onto her, and Vader could feel her heartbeat quicken. Brushing his cheek against her own he whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you so much Padmé," Vader whispered into her ear, "I have so many things I want to tell you."

"I feel the same," Padmé whisper back, her arms encircling his neck.

"Tell me," he whispered, rolling so that Padmé was on top of him instead.

Padme didn't respond though, she just kept staring at Anakin. She shifted slightly, so Vader asked if she was all right.

"I don't… Ani we're friends, we shouldn't act like this," Padme said quietly.

So Vader let her go, and lay still as she moved off of him. He waited until she was settled next to him, silently seething that Padme didn't want to stay with him.

"Are you okay?"

Vader looked at Padme, and at her concern filled eyes.

"I'm fine," he said rolling to rest on his side, propping himself up on an elbow, "what is it you want to tell me?"

Padme's smile lessened a bit, "it was the fifth anniversary of the Trade Federation Crisis, it felt like everyone was here but you. I've never stopped thinking about you or how awful it must've been for you to return to Tatooine, to your mother, with all of your dreams shattered. It just feels as if time doesn't mend certain wounds. You know?"

But Anakin's mood had soured at the mention of his mother.

"Ani?"

Anakin glanced at Padme, hoping his look wasn't too cold, "my mother is dead."

It was quiet between them for some time; Padme was the first to speak again, "may I ask how?"

Anakin sighed deeply, "a few years after the crsis, maybe two, my mother was freed and married to a man named Clieg Lars, he was an honest man and made his living in moisture farming. Mom loved him so I didn't really mind. They lived just outside of Anchorhead, but it didn't matter. Sand had covered the sensors, and Tusken Raiders came onto their land. Mom had gotten up early and was collecting mushroom of the vaporators. The Tuskens got her first, and ended up killing her. I mean they killed Mr. Lars, his son Owen, and Owen's girlfriend Beru as well. They dragged my mother's death out though.

Anakin paused, waiting for the onslaught of emotion, but it never came, so he continued.

"I was able to rescue her, but by the time I brought her into Anchorhead an infection was already taking her life. The medics couldn't do much but wait until she passed on. The last thing she ever said was that she loved me. I'm just glad she got to see me in her final hour."

"You… you didn't live with the Lars?" Padme asked carefully, as if she already knew the answer.

Anakin closed his eyes and sighed again, "Padme, there is something you need to know."


	5. Act 1 Scene 5

"You're going to want to back away from me," Vader said softly, after seeing how close Padmé was to him.

"Why?" Padmé asked curiously, shifting an inch or so away from Anakin.

Vader sighed heavily before saying, "after I left Naboo, I became the very thing… the very epitome of evil."

"You were upset, that doesn't-"

"I'm a Sith Lord, Padmé."

Silence stretched between them. Padmé stood up and walked away, she disappeared down the side of the hill. Vader didn't move, he didn't flinch; he did however lie down on his back and stare at the Naboovian sky. Random clouds marred the perfect blue face of the sky. Each cloud was a clean white, holding no rain. He wished he could be like the clouds: free and pure. He'd never been pure though, not even his conception.

If what he had read was true, then he could very well have been a manipulation of the Force. Created by Darth Plagiues the Wise, he would forever be touched by darkness. A small ray of hope shone through though, because somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind was a small voice denouncing his previous thoughts.

He turned his head in the direction that Padmé had gone. He needed for her to understand. It was obvious that she still saw him as Anakin Skywalker, so he would keep the name. There was something more though; he could feel pain, yet it didn't belong to him. Perhaps he should go after her?

* * *

Padmé walked through her home of Varykino, her head held low.

She had failed.

She had failed Anakin.

There was a crushing guilt that she couldn't suppress as hot tears ran down her face. The same boy she had fallen in love with all those years ago, was now the very evil that had killed Master Qui-Gon Jinn. If only she hadn't let the Jedi take responsibility for him, he would be a safe and happy young man. Anakin wouldn't be a monster.

Padmé frowned at her line of thinking. Hadn't the unbridled love and passion he had shone her earlier cause her to push him away, if ever so slightly? Hadn't Obi Wan once said that a Sith is concerned only of himself? If that was true, then why did Anakin want to be so close to her; hadn't he come to her in this dream?

She walked down the steps to the beach below, and soon sat on the shoreline watching the waves of the lake lap near her feet. She heard someone walking in the sand, as it shifted under his or her feet.

"Why don't you hate me?" She asked, deducing it was Anakin.

Vader sat to the side and gave Padmé a curious glance, "hate you for what?"

"For letting the Jedi decide your fate," Padmé whispered, her tears blurring her vision.

"You didn't let them Angel, they just did."

"What did call me," Padmé asked with a faint smile, remembering all those years ago.

"An angel, they're the most beautiful creatures in the world, a very special on lives on Naboo," Vader/Anakin laughed, adding, "or at least _I_ think so."

"You must really like her," Padmé smiled shyly at the water.

"I think love would be a better description," Anakin whispered, drawing closer to Padmé to sit right next to her.

"You love me?" Padmé asked cautiously.

"Since the day I meet you on Tatooine. Padmé," Anakin shifted to look at her, "I know that I'm young, and that you may think this is a crush… but every time I was punished or lonely, I though only of you. How your smile would light up the Coruscant skies, or how benevolent you were to those who had wronged you. It was like you were actually my guardian Angel."

When Padmé didn't respond, he continued, "I came to you tonight because I was curious. I have been debating for sometime to give up my birth name in place of my new name. When I thought about you though, I wondered what you would think. So I came to get my answer, you seem to be in shock though… or merely refusing to talk to me any longer."

"I can't think of you as anyone else _but_ Anakin Skywalker," Padmé sighed, watching the waves roll around her feet as the tide came in.

"I see," Vader said, "thank you for your time."

As Vader rose to leave Padmé grasped his hand, "what is the name they call you, when you are with the Sith?"

"Vader, Darth Vader," he responded, looking down at her with indifference, "I will not force you to call me that, if that is what you wish."

Padmé blinked a few times out of confusion; what had happened to the playful and enticing young man that she had been with in the meadow? Why was her Anakin suddenly so serious and business-like?

"Vader?" She asked cautiously, "what if I want to call you Anakin?"

"Then you may."

A sudden idea came to mind, and before Padmé could fully process it she asked, "what if I want you to leave that life and live in the lightside of the Force?"

The teenager in front of her stared at her in a way that made her feel afraid. His eyes were no longer their pristine blue, but instead a sickly yellow. Even the atmosphere of her dream turned darker. The lake disappeared and the air became cold; the lake had gone and she and Anakin, or Vader, were now on top of a high ledge overlooking a temple in the distance.

Vader turned away from her and walked close to the edge, his yellow eyes fixed on the aging temple. In her earlier dream of Naboo, he had been wearing what had appeared to be an all black Jedi ensemble. Now however, his form was obscured by a billowing black robe that surrounded him. It covered his face so that she could no longer see his eyes clearly. He wasn't Anakin anymore, he had become Lord Vader.

"Let me help you," she whispered, moving to stand beside him.

"Why? The lightside belongs to the Jedi, and they rejected me. Yet you still want me to be one of them."

"Ani please-"

"NO!"

Padmé was thrown backwards onto the ground, and somehow pushed away from the man in front of her.

"If you cannot except me the way I am," Vader said menacingly, "then perhaps you shouldn't use my name.

He vultured around her as she sat up, a frightening look on his face, "for years I have thought that you of all people would understand, would except. I was wrong and so terribly foolish. You know too much, far too much."

"So you have to kill me," Padmé finished, trying to accept that Anakin was lost to her.

A simple "yes" was the only response she had gotten.

"I am not afraid to die," she whispered.

"Fear has nothing to do with this," Vader murmured.

"How?"

"How what?" Vader asked cautiously still circling Padmé, gazing at her with cold hate.

"How will you kill me? Do you have to do it in person or-"

"What kind of question is that?" Vader asked, as if appalled.

"A legitimate one I would think," Padmé huffed, finally finding the resolve she needed to get off of the ground, "if I'm going to die I'd like to when, whether it be now or later."

"I can do it now," came his reply, "if I destroy your soul, your body will cease to function and your brain cells will die within about two minutes."

Staring Vader in the eye, Padmé bit her lower lip and nodded, "I'm ready."

She watched as he stepped closer to her, invading her personal space. She couldn't see his eyes, and she was thankful for that. There was a rustle of movement as his hand came into view. He began reaching out to her neck, but stopped, and then started again.

She closed her eyes the second his fingers touched her neck.


	6. Act 1 Scene 6

"Milady? Milady you need to wake up."

"Huh?" Padmé murmured, her eyes blinking slowly awake, "where am I?"

"In your chamber, milady," Sabé said a hand on her queen's shoulder.

"Chamber? I'm not dead?" Padmé asked sitting upright in bed, her sheets falling down to her waist.

"I would certainly think not, you've got a heartbeat don't you? You must've had some dream." Sabé said, leaving Padmé alone for a few minutes

Padmé looked at Sabé's retreating form and let her eyes wander about the room. She was definitely in her sleeping chamber, dressed in the same white nightgown she had crawled into bed with. Her eyes wandered the room looking for Anakin, or Vader, or whatever he was now. Remembering last night caused the confused look on Padmé's face to turn downwards. Hadn't Anakin said that he was going to kill her? After she had closed her eyes, she had felt his warm fingertips on her skin, touching her neck. His hands had slid down though and touched…

Immediately Padmé's hands fluttered to the exact place Anakin had touched before she had woken. Underneath her fingers she felt the cool smoothness of the Japor snippet Anakin had given to her as a child.

Had her life been spared because of something so simple? Maybe she should talk to Obi Wan; he would know what to do. Hopefully.


	7. Act 2 Scene 1

_Two weeks later…_

Padmé stalked out of the conference room, her hands balled into fists. She had just finished a video-conference with the Jedi Council. All twelve of them had shrugged her off; each had come very close to just laughing at her. Never in her entire life had she felt so humiliated, yet she knew she was right about Anakin. She knew, in her mind and heart, that the Jedi had destroyed Anakin in a way she couldn't fathom and now they were doing nothing to check and see if her claims had any basis. Going to Obi Wan had been a mistake, a very large mistake. One she would never make again.

* * *

"I apologize Masters, she was very determined to speak to you."

"Your apology is accepted Knight Kenobi," Master Windu smiled, "I'll admit though, that was some story."

"Hmm, follow her words you must. Sense a disturbance around the Queen, I do." Master Yoda stated with disdain, "to Tatooine you must go, bring Skywalker before her, you shall. Accusations against the Order, take lightly we do not."

"Very well Master, when I find the boy would you like me to bring him before you as well?" Obi Wan asked calmly, hiding the unease he felt concerning Anakin Skywalker.

After a brief glance between Masters Windu and Yoda, they both nodded, with Master Windu saying, "yes, may the Force be with you."

* * *

Padmé, moved swiftly away from the door. She had caught the beginning of Obi Wan's apology and had stayed to listen. So the Jedi wanted to put her in her place, they couldn't deal with being accused of the truth? In the back of her mind she tried to find were the bond began. She believed that Anakin had been able to contact her through a special bond that they had, maybe it did exists, and if it did she could get to Anakin.

* * *

Vader had finally fallen asleep; for the past week or so he had become the victim of the most horrifying nightmares. Even when he tried thinking of something positive, like flying, he would still see her face. Except this time he hadn't hesitated.

Her face would pale as she fell slowly to the ground. Tears would stream out of her closed eyes and her breathing would have ceased. Her left had was open and limp at her side, but in her right hand, clutched to her chest, would be the Japor snippet he had made her all those years ago.

He let his mind wander, but keeping it safe from previous memories and certain queens of Naboo.

_Anakin._

Vader winced in his sleep slightly as he heard his old name. At the moment, in his dreams, he was floating in space. The stars and nothing else, not even a satellite, surrounded him. It was here in his sleep that he found the ability to quiet his mind much more easy.

_Anakin, please hear me._

But Vader didn't stir; he was lost in the stars.

_Please._

This time the voice as a broken cry, the sound of a child when lost. For that reason alone Vader allowed himself to hear.

_I love you, please hear me Anakin._

Love? The voice belonged to Padmé, but she loved him? Even after the events of the dream; was it even legal for them to love.

_Please come to me Ani._

Vader sighed as he pulled himself to wakefulness. Padmé had called out to him, she needed his help; but did he really want to help her? A sigh escaped his lips as he reasoned that he wouldn't have woken to just anyone's cries. So, very quietly he slipped out of the male quarters and down to the communication station where he could contact Padmé.

After rewiring the signal to Naboo and not to Master Sidious' personal channel, Vader tried to hail the planet. Once he had locked on to their network, he began to reroute the signal to the Queen's private chamber. It took about thirty minutes, but once the signal opened up he was home free. Leaning back in the chair, he would simply wait for his Queen to come back to her chambers and then he could find out what she needed.

_No offense Padmé_, he thought, _but this had better be important._


	8. Act 2 Scene 2

He was being followed. That's all Obi Wan could discern through the Force on this god-awful planet of Tatooine. How anyone could visit, or live, in such an unwelcoming and desolate place was beyond him; not mentioning the stifling heat and sickening smells that made him gag. He'd been wandering through Mos Espa for a good hour now and had gotten nowhere. There was sign of Anakin, and the last anyone had seen of him was five years ago when he had won something called a podrace.

Back to his problem of being followed.

He hadn't a clue who was following him, but knew well enough of this place to be wary of a future mugging. With the sun setting, he needed to find somewhere to stay since his ship wasn't designed for such things. His survival system was kicking in though, and he wasn't about to lead his pursuer right to his hotel room. Moving quicker, Obi Wan decided to find the nearest cantina and ask where the nearest boarding facility was.

The smell was awful, worse than that of Coruscant's cantinas. Yet Obi Wan had ambled his way up to the bartender and asked him for direction to the nearest boarding house. The bartender gave him a funny look, and told him there wasn't one anywhere on Tatooine, that most pilots lived in their own ships or stayed with one of Tatooine's many prostitutes.

"So basically I'm screwed," Obi Wan muttered, more to himself than to the bartender.

Wandering out of the cantina Obi Wan started making his way back to his ship. Again he was being followed. Taking a sharp turn down a darkened alley, Obi Wan hoped to lead his follower away from others so that he could confront him. Turning around, a hand resting on his lightsaber, Obi Wan went to face his follower, except he had stopped near the entrance of the alley, and was leaning against the building wall.

Whomever he or she was, they were cloaked in a dark Jedi-style robe and made no attempt to approach him... yet.

"Hello there," Obi Wan said with a polite smile, "can I help you?"

The figure didn't respond but only stared at Obi Wan, or what appeared to be staring.

"Please, if you require my aid I will help you," Obi Wan added, unsure of the figure's intention.

There was a slight pause before he felt a slight constriction about his throat. Shaking it off Obi Wan again went to ask the stranger if he needed help. Yet his voice didn't leave him and his ability to breathe was limited. Doing his best not to panic, Obi Wan nodded kindly and backed away from the dark figure before him. The tightness around his throat only got worse. Taking a few steps back towards the figure, Obi Wan found that he could breathe again. With that in mind, Obi Wan cautiously drew closer to the person in front of him. He stopped once he could breathe freely, and was at least three feet from his follower.

"May I help you," Obi Wan asked again, this time with uncertainty.

"Why do Jedi always assume," the figure, a young man judging by the voice, said, "that us lowlifes always need their help?"

"I was not assuming that you were anyone, a Jedi must aid all those in need," Obi Wan responded, his answer would've made the Council proud.

"Yes, of course, a Jedi must aid all those in need… if they are beneficial to them in some way," the young man laughed coolly, "why I almost wonder why you're here."

"I am looking for someone," Obi Wan answered, wondering what this man wanted.

"From what I hear you're looking for me," the young man laughed, though his voice held no joy, "why don't you come with me? I'm sure my abode will suit a master Jedi such as yourself."

"Anakin Skywalker? My you've certainly grown."

From under the hood of his cloak Anakin's eyes glimmered a slickly gold, "that name… it has no meaning to me."

"I see," Obi Wan replied, wondering if Padmé could've been right, "and what do you go by now?"

"We can discuss that later," Anakin said with a feral smile, one that went unnoticed by Obi Wan, "my home is a short while a way, and I suggest you come with me. The Sand People are hunting tonight."

Obi Wan was left with no choice and simply followed Anakin to a beat up speeder. Why did he have a feeling that Anakin was going to the death of him?


	9. Act 2 Scene 3

"This is a ahh…nice home that you have," Obi Wan said slowly as he took in the surroundings.

"The Lars called it the Homestead." Vader answered, smiling under his hood; he silently thanked Padmé for sending him Kenobi.

"The Lars? I don't sense anyone else."

Vader could feel Kenobi's anxiety in the Force; he was also uneasy about being around the teenager he had grown into and from Vader's point of view Kenobi had every reason to fear him.

"Clieg Lars married my mother and freed her, she came to live here with my step-brother Owen. They died in a series of attacks, as did Owen's girlfriend Beru Whitesun." Vader said, silently praying to the Force for their souls to rest easy in the afterlife," ever since that I've been back and forth from here and my other home."

It was only then that he felt true sorrow emanating from Kenobi, which surprised him a little, as did Obi Wan's murmured condolences.

"May I ask who murdered them, if you are comfortable with my asking?"

Vader frowned slightly, Jedi don't ask questions unless their investigating something; yet he felt nothing from Obi Wan that felt off. He remembered what Padmé had told him though; Obi Wan was here on the Jedi Council's orders. Perhaps Kenobi had a heart though? Qui Gon had certainly had one.

"The Sand People, Tusken Raiders they're called, they encroached onto the Lars' land a few days before but left days later. After a week or so, when tensions were just starting to ease up the Raiders attacked again. They killed Owen and Clieg, killed Beru in front of the townspeople and dragged my mother of to their camp."

Vader sat down on a step, "I started having strange dreams a short while before that, and by the time I had arrived on Tatooine the search parties had given up hope. I rented a speeder and took off to go find my mother. I found the Tusken encampment, and snuck in. Mom was near death, so I left as quickly as I could and brought her back to Mos Eisley. There a doctor treated her as best he could, but it, it was never. Oh Force, Mom!"

Vader leaned forward, palms pushing into his eyes to prevent the tears that wanted to slip away.

"It wasn't enough." Obi Wan finished, "I remember Qui Gon's death as if it were yesterday, and it still hurts even five years later. Were their deaths recent?"

Vader couldn't manage words so he held up two fingers to Kenobi who nodded his head and rubbed his back in a gentle, almost brotherly way.

"Anakin? You seemed tired, why don't we rest and discuss things in the morning," Obi Wan asked, helping Vader off the steps.

"Yeah sure, I'll show you the room you can stay in."

* * *

Vader lay in the meadow that night, waiting for Padmé. Whether she would come tonight he didn't know, but for the first time in a very long while he felt the beginnings of hope blossoming in his chest.

"Back so soon?"

Vader rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself onto his feet. There in front of him was his Angel, his Queen, his Padmé. Tonight her dress was simple; a russet orange color that went perfectly with the curly brown locks that cascaded down her back. Around her waist was golden chain belt that glinted in the setting sun. There was a touch of fear in her eyes, and that bothered him, though he knew it was entirely his fault.

"You're so… beautiful," Vader sighed, his eyes setting on the Japor snippet necklace he had made her.

"Anakin," she sighed, setting her hands on her hips, "this can't work, not now."

The spell was broken.

"What?" He cried startled, "no Padmé I'm sorry. I lost control and shouldn't have. I know I'm not a Prince or anything, but I love you I truly- IT'S NOT FUNNY!!"

But Padmé was laughing, her brown eyes glittering from the setting sun, "oh Ani, I'm not angry at you, at least not anymore. You wanted to hurt me, but you stopped when-"

"When I remembered that I loved you, when I saw that you still wore the necklace I gave you even though I was nothing more than a child."

"You still _are_ a child Ani," Padmé said calmly, " the Jedi are there to prove that I'm wrong, not to continue harassing you. I love you Anakin Skywalker, but I'm afraid. You see, Naboo has certain laws that-"

This time Vader laughed, as he immediately caught on to Padmé's train of thought, "I love you too Angel, but I want… I want to figure some things out first though. Do you think you can wait for me Padmé?"

Padmé swept Anakin into a loving embrace, "I will wait for however long it takes. I'm warning you now though; I want Anakin Skywalker not Darth Vader. I want Vader dead, can you do that for me?"

Vader gazed into her eyes, and saw hope. He remembered earlier tonight when Obi Wan had been there for him during his recurring grief. Padmé had been there for him since the beginning, Obi Wan was skeptical but compassionate. His throat constricted as he continued to gaze into her eyes.

"For you, I'll do anything."


	10. Act 2 Scene 4

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith watched as Tatoo 1 And Tatoo2 rose into the sky, and contemplated on why he hadn't killed Kenobi as planned, and why, oh why, he had gone back to that angel of a woman; Padmé Amidala. Not that she upset him, but following the Light side of the Force was much harder than the darkside, and much less knowledgeable. When you studied through the Sith Order, you had to understand not only the Way of the Darkside, but also the Jedi Code and it's many flaws. When one was a Jedi, he or she was not allowed to study anything that even resembled darkside material, unless you were a council member of course.

Still though, he shouldn't be here; Tatooine was no longer his home, it held to many terrible memories. He was here though, because that damn Jedi Council had called his Angel a liar and that was unacceptable. Padmé was the most honest and pure person he had ever met in his life, outside of his mother of course. She had been the first being in the galaxy, that wasn't related to him, to show him even an ounce of kindness; and even then she hadn't just given an ounce, she'd given him a galaxy, just like she had with everyone else she met. Padmé gave people chances, and now she was giving him another one. Though he wasn't entirely sure how he was going to go about getting rid of Vader and restoring Anakin Skywalker, he knew he had to, or he would never bee with Padmé.

Then there was Kenobi, who was still sleeping downstairs. From what little he had remembered, Kenobi had been Qui Gon's padawan and about ready to take the Jedi Trials. He had fought on Anakin Skywalker's behalf, when the Council denied his acceptance into the Order a second time on Naboo. The Council was far different than Kenobi; as he reflected on the previous night, Vader remembered Kenobi's comforting touch, his soothing words. For someone who was supposed to be trying to figure out if Anakin Skywalker was a Sith or not, he wasn't doing it very well.

That thought made Vader smile a little. Perhaps Kenobi wasn't that bad, but what better way to get back at the Council then kill their little messenger boy? Better yet what if Kenobi could get him _inside_ the Jedi Temple, then the Council would really see what he was capable of; he refused to kill anyone, especially younglings, but giving the Jedi a good scare would be nice, very, _very_ nice.

* * *

Obi Wan double-checked the seal on his door and open up the communications line to the Council. He didn't have to wait long; they seemed to be waiting on him.

"Find Skywalker, have you Obi Wan," Master Yoda asked, though it sounded like he already knew the answer.

"Yes Master, but I feel that he is in a dangerous state of mind. His mother died around two years ago, and very violently might I add. I am fearful that he may choose to seek revenge on the Tusken camp that killed her and the rest of his family."

He saw the Council exchange a look before Master Windu spoke, "according to our records, Skywalker had only a single relative."

"His mother married a year or so after the Blockade Crisis. He lost a stepfather, stepbrother, and what sounded like a possible sister-in-law, but he wasn't too clear on that." Obi Wan clarified, wondering why the Council had been reviewing Anakin's file.

"Hmm, perhaps Knight Kenobi should stay with Skywalker a little longer," Master Mundi suggested, "we do not need a Force-sensitive mass murderer."

"All in favor?" Master Windu asked; as usual, every Council member raised his or her hands in agreement.

"Very well, "Master Yoda nodded, "stay with Skywalker you will, report to us if favors the darkside his mind does."

"Of course," Obi Wan conceded, though he couldn't help shake the feeling that there was something dark about Anakin Skywalker already.

* * *

The two young men joined in the kitchen for breakfast, which consisted of a mostly vegetarian meal. It was here that Obi Wan felt the darkside stronger than he had originally, yet it felt elusive and slightly…benevolent? That seemed off, but Obi Wan kept his mouth shut except for a small thank you here and there as Anakin would pass him some dish. It wasn't until the end of the meal that Anakin started asking questions.

"So why exactly are you here on Tatooine? The last time we met, I remember you had a strong dislike for this place." Anakin asked, leaning back into cushion, one hand behind his head the other laying on the table.

"Oh, we're just doing a follow up on you. Making sure you aren't using your Force abilities on others, or at all," Obi commented in a conversational way, hoping Anakin wouldn't catch on.

"Ahh," Anakin smiled, there was something too knowing in his eyes, "so it had nothing to do with a certain Queen of Naboo? One that perhaps struck a blow to the Jedi Council's pride?"

"What?" Obi Wan stammered, though keeping his face as carefree as possible, "why on earth would Queen Amidala speak to the Council about you?"

"I never said she spoke to the Council, or discussed anything about me," Vader smirked, catching Obi Wan in his trap.

"It seems that you know about thing you shouldn't, "Obi Wan smiled, though he spoke in a condescending manner.

"I have spoken with the Queen for the past few days, she told me to meet you here on Tatooine. Apparently she insulted the Council by telling them that I had never made it back to Tatooine. That I was a Sith lord," Vader smirked, this time more maliciously.

"Quite insane, don't you think," Obi Wan smiled off-handedly.

"Not really," Vader threatened, "I should take you back to Mos Eisley now, that way you can go report to your masters."

"That would be most kind, though perhaps you would like to come to Coruscant with me?" Obi Wan asked, gears turning quickly in his head as he saw flecks of yellow and red color Skywalker's blue eyes.

"I see no reason why not," Vader smirked again, thinking about his earlier plan and how everything was falling into place, beside the there had to be something in the Jedi Archives for him to read.

"Shall we be off then?" Obi Wan asked, making a mental note to contact the Council while they were en route to Coruscant.

"Of course, my own ship is parked in Mos Eisley; all I need to do is shut the power down and lock this place up," Vader commented, taking their plates and dumping them down the incinerator.

And within a few minutes, the two Force-sensitive men left the Lars Homestead and made their way back to Mos Eisley, and took off for Coruscant.


	11. Act 3 Scene 1

For the first time in five years, Vader/Anakin set foot in the Jedi temple. It was just as he remembered it: large, foreboding, and freezing cold. Now though, the temple seemed smaller, and not as large as it had been when he was ten. He hated being here, but he had to accept the Jedi and let go of the hatred he felt for them; it was for Padmé after all.

He exuded boredom in the Council room, only half listening to Obi Wan's report. When Master Windu finally called him to attention he waited a few seconds before shifting his gaze from the setting Coruscant sun to the Korun Master.

"How have you faired these past years Anakin?" Master Windu asked calmly, though Vader could hear a tinge of contempt lacing those words.

"Fair enough I suppose," Vader responded, giving the Korun Master a piercing stare and allowing some of his shields to fall.

Nothing.

The Council didn't even sense the darkness exuding from him. What that meant, Vader could only guess, but he knew that the Jedi's inability to sense darkness would be their greatest weakness.

"Will you be more specific?" One of the other Masters asked.

"You can't handle specific," Vader taunted, gathering irritated stares from the Council and Obi Wan.

"I think we can determine what we can and cannot handle." Master Mundi stated bluntly.

"Like your Sith problem?" Vader asked in a cutesy smile sort of way, "oh I apologize; that tiny issue was taken care of when Obi Wan defeated Darth Maul. It was Maul wasn't it?"

Only Yoda seemed to catch onto his true meaning, the other Councilors decided to shout at him, trying to discredit what he had said.

"A Sith problem there is not." Master Yoda whispered, quieting the Council," know nothing of the ways of the Force you do."

"That would make life a hell of a lot easier I'm afraid," Vader mock sighed, casting his gaze back to the sunset.

"Knowing the ways of the Force, or not knowing," Obi Wan asked in confusion.

"No one, not matter who they are, can fully understand why the Force does what it so pleases," Vader commented in a detached fashion.

"Excuse me?" Obi Wan questioned again

"It's nothing to concern yourself with Kenobi. Just ramblings of a deranged man is all," Vader said, waving his hand in a flippant manner.

"You seemed quite sane to us," Master Oppo noted, giving Vader a searching gaze.

"Sanity," Vader laughed, "such a pointless state of mind."

Vader turned sharply and called Obi Wan's lightsaber to him, though he didn't ignite it. This caused an outcry in the Council and several members stood up, hands over their own lightsabers. Vader ignored them and examined Obi Wan's hilt.

"Very nice, for a dual blade. The design was similar to Qui Gon's, but it has your own personal touch. From what I have read you are quiet the negotiator, though you lack the advisory talents of a Jedi Councilor. So given the hierarchy of the Jedi Order, I would guess that your blade is…blue?"

And upon ignition, the blade appeared before Vader.

"Cerulean," he commented, "not quite what I had you pegged for, but it's close enough. Hmgh, it's even the standard length of… typical Jedi warrior blades. Except the Jedi aren't warriors, so I'd imagine that the length is more of a preference."

Vader disengaged the blade and tossed it back to its owner, after a further assessment of the Council he announced, "you can put your toys away."

"How did you know all of that?" Obi Wan asked, "all you did was look at the hilt."

"When you've been around enough lightsaber duelist, you begin to pick up on certain traits."

No one in the Council moved, and Obi Wan's mouth hung open, "where have you been around lightsabers?"

At this Vader laughed and shook his head, "as Master Yoda said there is no problem."

This confused the Council as the tried to backtrack to when Master Yoda had said that.

"Do you practice with a lightsaber Anakin?" Obi Wan asked curiously.

"It's the only weapon I'll ever use," Vader said calmly, maintaining his gaze at the sunset.

"Prove it, "Master Unduli commanded scathingly, "for no one but a Jedi can wield a lightsaber."

"Then it was a Jedi that Obi Wan killed on Naboo?" Vader asked condescendingly, even if it was for Padmé, these Jedi were getting on his nerves.

"A fanatic means nothing," Master Windu countered.

"So a fanatic was able to kill a highly skilled Jedi Master?" Vader questioned, and then turning to Obi Wan, "are you just going to let them desecrate Qui Gon's name like that Obi Wan?"

Obi Wan said nothing, but looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Master Unduli asked me to prove my skills," Vader continued, deciding not to further embarrass Obi Wan, "who shall I have the honor to fight?"

"You will fight against me," Master Windu announced, "Obi Wan show Anakin to the sparring room and prep him. The Council has further matters to discuss."

Bowing Obi Wan motioned for Vader to follow. Giving on last glance to Master Yoda, he made sure to meet his eyes and allow them to reveal their current yellow, if only for a second.


	12. Act 3 Scene 2

Obi Wan and Vader made their way back to their respective ships. Obi Wan waited a ways back while Anakin retrieved his lightsaber from under his flight seat. Not a word was spoken between the two men as they walked down the corridors of the Jedi Temple. Vader ignored Obi Wan's thoughts and further shielded his mind; at the moment there were two conflicting sides in his mind: Lord Vader against Anakin Skywalker.

**"The Jedi rejected you, and now you're stronger than them. Prove them how wrong they were."**

"_Padmé wouldn't approve, and if you do anything to hurt the Jedi she'll never love you again."_

**"She doesn't have to know."**

"_The Council will question her whether you win or lose."_

"**Every Jedi deserves to die!"**

"_Even Obi Wan and the younglings? They've done nothing to harm you."_

**"But they will, they are learning the Jedi tenets, and Obi Wan serves the Council."**

"_What would Qui Gon do? What would mother do?"_

**"They would be truthful to the Jedi; and once they know the truth they'll kill everyone you love as well as yourself."**

"_Remember the holocron of Revan! The one you learned from. Not all things are black and white, good or evil."_

**"A Jedi is arrogant of the knowledge that they posses, they misconstrue it to their advantage."**

"_Use your knowledge, use your mind. Become one with the Force, be the Force."_

**"I am the Force, no one can stand before me and not cower in fear."**

"_Padmé did; she loves you, she's waiting for you. You are only 15 and still more knowledgeable than most Jedi Masters."_

**"Which is exactly why you can dominate them."**

"_Or help them in a way that won't undermine yourself. Do it for Padmé, it's what she would want."_

**"Oh? And what about what I want? My life doesn't have to revolve around Padmé."**

"_I have to do what's right! Yes the Jedi rejected me, but what if Qui Gon was right? What if I am the Chosen One?"_

**"Does it matter? Qui Gon is dead."**

"_Because of the Sith."_

* * *

Vader crashed into Obi Wan and both stumbled a little bit.

"You alright?" Kenobi asked him, giving him a cautious look.

"Just thinking," Vader answered, finally coming to a decision.

"You do a lot of that, "Obi Wan noted as they stepped inside of the turbolift.

"Trust me, I'm working on breaking the habit," Vader said laughingly.

They arrived in an open room that possessed no windows and contained a rather large mat in the center. Vader recognized it from his studies as the Jedi Temple Sparring Room, where the Jedi held some sort of exhibition that allowed younglings to be recognized by Masters.

"Anakin," Obi Wan said, as the seats started to fill with the occupants of the Temple, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"There is a point in time Obi Wan, where we must forget all boundaries and fully embrace who and what we are."

"And do you know who you are?"

Vader looked at Obi Wan, his blue eyes blazing, "I am Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin left Obi Wan at the gate and continued into the arena the same time as Master Windu entered. Cheers erupted from the stands but he ignored those. The situation had changed his original plan, but one thing stayed the same:

Be in control at all times.


	13. Act 3 Scene 3

There was silence in the arena, which was to be expected by such a stoic group. Yet he heard excited whispers come from the younglings, who were watching with wide-eyes and mouths hung open.

"_Control is only thing that will allow to use the Force to your advantage,"_ he heard Revan whisper in his mind, "_a Padawan can destroy a Councilor should he control his emotions better than his opponent."_

Vader could control himself, but Anakin Skywalker was a different story. Were they one in the same now, or was one dying in this arena?

Vader/Anakin walked in a circle with Master Windu, neither igniting their lightsabers, both looking for a weakness. If he remembered correctly, Windu was supposed to be able to find threads in the Force that would lead him to find a weakness, or Shatterpoint, in his opponent. His best hope was to shadow his "Shatterpoint" and toy with Windu to understand his fighting style before actually attacking.

Vader/Anakin meditated while he walked, breathing slowly in and out, carefully shadowing his weaknesses and distorting them until they were unrecognizable. He shielded his mind in a way that should Master Windu break in, he would wander around as if in a labyrinth. All thoughts of Padmé, his years on Korriban, his mother, and of the knowledge he held from his extensive studies were made into impenetrable walls for the labyrinth and he eased his outside shields so that the walls he created wouldn't break.

He felt a tingling behind him and moved deftly to the side as a boulder flew past his head. Of course he had forgotten that the Jedi Arena held obstacles that, when used correctly, would he the user defeat his opponent. Master Windu had taken the offensive first; it was time to move.

Vader/Anakin used the Force and grabbed three large boulders surrounding him and moved them counterclockwise in the direction he and Windu were circling. The faster he moved them, the more they became like a barrier between them and the Jedi waiting to intervene. He then moved the rest of the smaller boulders in random patterns near and above the two of them.

He could Master Windu's eyes narrow at his advanced abilities; he could also sense the other's rising concern. Good, his plan was being to play itself out.

Hearing the snap-hiss of Master Windu's lightsaber being ignited, Anakin/Vader ignited his own blood-red blade and leapt to one of the floating boulders about him. His heart racing, Anakin/Vader switched to the offensive. He pushed himself off of the boulder and bounced and kicked off of the other boulders directly to Master Windu. When their blades crossed, he allowed his eyes to look directly into Windu's cold black gaze. Anakin/Vader gaze a smart-ass smile and let he eyes turn a bloody gold before he used to the Force o lift Windu up into the air and into the rocky barrier he had created.

Windu hit the rocks, before he could recognize what was happening. Vader/ Anakin allowed him a few moments to assimilate himself, before he leapt off of a boulder and landed behind Windu's recovering form.

"You should've listened to her," he called, laughing at Windu as he finally lifted himself off the ground.

"This is not over yet Skywalker," Windu called back, eliciting a cheer from the crowd above.

Vader/ Anakin continued to smile as Windu came at him again, with Anakin/Vader blocking every strike, parrying every blow. It continued that way for several minutes, until Anakin/Vader remembered another teaching, one that had never been tested by any Force-sensitive. Calling upon the Force, Anakin/Vader pictured the other side of the rink in his mind; disengaging his lightsaber he let himself go into the Force, controlling his movements and that of those around him.

He didn't hear the shocked gasp as he disappeared, but when he opened his eyes again, he was on the other side of the arena. Just as the holocron had instructed that he would.

"Do you give up Master Windu?" He called from the other side, pleased with his own success.

Master Windu only watched him, obviously unnerved at Anakin/Vader's new founded ability. Now it was Vader/Anakin's turn to find a weakness.

He found a small gap in Windu's shields, near the back of his mind; exploiting it Anakin/Vader attacked Windu physically to distract the Jedi Master from knowing that he was also being attacked mentally as well.

In his own mind, Vader/Anakin could hear the secrets of the Jedi rushing through his mind like a strong wind. He was only able to catch useless bits and pieces. He could hear conversations that took place before he was born, and those that took place only minutes before he arrived on Coruscant. Taking a deep breath, he plowed further into Windu's mind, his physical attacks becoming increasingly fatal should they have not been blocked by Master Wiundu's own lightsaber.

He refused to find a mental weakness, as that would probably destroy Windu's mind, which would have a high probability of making his Angel very upset. He went through Windu's subconscious and found a physical weakness: it was just above his heart, but slightly lower than his left clavicle. A blow to that spot would disable Windu's Force abilities long enough for Vader/Anakin to throw him to the ground. Should he miss though, he would leave himself open to any attack that Windu could inflict.

He'd take his chances though. Dragging his lightsaber upwards on Windu's left side, he was met with a block from the purple lightsaber. Instead of continuing upwards, Vader/Anakin spun. His lightsaber moved Windu's to the right, and as he spun he took his left elbow and smashed it into Master Windu's physical "Shatterpoint."

Anakin/Vader felt the Force vanish temporarily around Master Windu, so he used their locked lightsabers to pull Master Windu in a direction that, coupled with the shock of the Force leaving him, sent him crashing to the ground. Holding his red blade to Master Windu's neck, Vader/Anakin slowed the three spinning boulders and let them fall, doing the same to the other boulders just floating about.

"Do you know what you are right know Master Windu," Vader/Anakin whispered audibly, the crowd around him deathly silent, "dead."

"She was right," one of the Council Members called out, "get him."

"NO!"

Vader/Anakin didn't take his eyes off of Windu, but he did raise an eyebrow at Master Yoda's demand for no action against a Sith Lord. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Master Yoda, hobbling towards the two of them, though he continued to watch as Master Windu regained some Force sensitivity.

"I am wondering, why are you here," Master Yoda asked calmly, though Vader/Anakin could sense his curiosity.

"I am here," Vader/Anakin said, and then hesitated. Now was the time to come to terms with his earlier choice of _who_ he was.

Deactivating his lightsaber, he turned away from Master Windu and knelt so that he was face to face with Master Yoda. He heard many people gasp, and start towards them, but they stopped when Master Yoda held up a small, gnarled hand.

"I am Anakin Skywalker, I am here because the Sith have returned; and by the Grace of her ladyship Queen Amidala, I have been able to cast away the darkness of the Sith. I am here because I have the power to help save your Jedi Order, and therefore I must."

There was an audible gasp from the younger half of the Jedi Order, and a cry of outrage from the older half. It was a group that was equally panicked and angry at his words.

"Hmmm, so sure of the Sith's return you are," Yoda scoffed, "no Sith there are, dead for millennia they have been."

"If that's true then the past five years of my life have been some sort of dream, and Master Qui Gon death is a figment of my imagination," Anakin confirmed loudly, "if what you say is true then I would very much like to speak with him again, he was a good man."

"Qui Gon is dead, so be silent," Master Ki Adi Mundi spat angrily at Anakin, "Master this boy is nothing but a wannabe who has tricked the Queen into believing some false tale."

There was a chorus of agreement from the surrounding Masters, but a call of disagreement came from among them.

"He's right."

Everyone turned to Obi Wan, whose eyes had yet to leave Anakin, "Masters you told me yourselves that Qui Gon died at the hand of a Sith Lord, I was there, I fought him."

Obi Wan approached Anakin, who stood and waited for Obi Wan to come closer, "You killed him if memory serves me right."

Obi Wan flinched as the memory must've resurfaced, "and you were sent back to Tatooine."

"Yes, I was back on that dustball," Anakin answered sarcastically, "for a total of about three minutes. Then a group of acolytes picked me up and dragged me off to Korriban. It hasn't been all that bad though, I'm Lore Master so I have a distinct advantage."

"Lore Master?" Master Windu coughed, rolling onto his stomach, and onto his knees.

"It's the keeper of all Sith artifacts, weapons, holocrons, texts, etcetera, etcetera," Anakin elaborated, grabbing Master Windu's upper left arm and hauling him to his feet, "it's why I'm actually able to hold a conversation with a Jedi and not kill him."

"So you _are_ a Sith Lord," Obi Wan confirmed his voice sounding glum.

"_Was_ a Sith Lord, you can thank Padmé for that," Anakin stated letting go of Windu, "come to think of it, while you're thanking her, you can also apologize to her for being asses and putting your younglings in danger."

Anakin bowed to Obi Wan, looked to Master Windu and rolled his eyes humorously, "you know how to find me."

He walked out of the arena, leaving the Jedi completely baffled. He couldn't contain his smile at the Jedi's defeat during his ride on the turbolift, he withheld his laughter though until he was in the vacant hangar bay. Freezing the internal computers he prevented any Jedi from following him up the lift or from them keeping him inside of the temple. After setting his starfighter into its warm-up sequence, he broke the cameras in the hangar bay. Walking over to transport shoot, he waited as it scanned him.

"Name please," came the mechanical voice.

"Anakin Skywalker, I am not in your registry," he commented, still smiling like a fool.

"State your purpose."

Anakin continued to smile, "I need something delivered to Jedi Knight Obi Wan Kenobi."

"Place it in the tray please," came the metallic voice.

"It's a lightsaber, tell him it's a gift," Anakin laughed, placing his lightsaber in the tray and walking away.

Hopping into his starfighter, he finally took off, flying into the stars and to nowhere in particular.


	14. Act 3 Scene 4

**_Five (very long) years later..._**

Padmé Amidala watched the speeders race past her office window; oh how she hated her job at the moment. The galaxy was spiraling out of control and she had this hopeless feeling that it would result in a war that would ravage the galaxy. It didn't help that she was one of the leaders among few. There position within the Senate was dwindling, and the call to create an army was growing louder by the day. There was a deeper pain though, one that went far back in time...

Anakin. She wanted him so badly that when she even thought of him her mind and body ached, if only she could just hear his voice again she would be happy. Placing her head in her hands she tried in vain to remember his face, and once again drew up only a fuzzy image of the boy he used to be.

So gone was she in her efforts to find Anakin, that the abrupt knock on her door startled her.

"Milady may I come in?" Came the voice of her handmaiden and friend Dormé.

With the touch of a button hidden under desk, Padmé reactivated the automatic door sensors. When Dormé entered Padmé was surprised to see her carrying a large vase full of a wide array of flowers.

"My goodness," Padmé laughed, "who are these from?"

"I haven't a clue milady, it came with a card though, your name was on it."

Padmé frowned hoping it wasn't him. Upon opening and reading the cards message, she found out that it was.

"Get rid of them Dormé," Padmé demanded, a cold look etched into her face.

"What? Padmé these are beautiful," Dormé said aghast, "why on earth-"

"They're from Clovis, he's trying to get back with me again."

Dormé sighed and looked at the flowers, "such a waste of beauty."

Padmé sat heavily into her chair and sighed, "wait, Dormé. Why don't we just... re-gift them? Perhaps send it down to the Senate cleaning crew."

"Re-gift it? Padmé that's rude." Dormé scoffed, "I will however do as you ask, who knows, maybe they'll like them."

"Thank you Dormé," Padmé smiled, even though she still cringed at the idea of Clovis giving her anything.

When Dormé had left, Padmé resealed her door and once again disabled the door scanner. It was a habit she hadn't quite broken from her time as queen, when she had done it out of necessity to prevent everyone from flooding her office with their miniscule problems.

When her office comlink rang she let out a loud groan, not wanting to be badgered any longer. She stared at the unit for a brief moment, but decided that if someone took the effort to call her she should be kind enough to answer.

"Amidala speaking," she answered after picking up the receiver.

"Milady, there is a rather... interesting person out here wishing to speak with you. He says it's quite urgent that he sees you now, apparently he flew to Coruscant directly from Naboo."

"Of course Dormé, send him in immediately," Padmé answered, wondering what had happened on Naboo that she hadn't heard of.

Turning the door scanner back on she got up from her seat and walked quickly towards the door, it opened before she got close enough She let out a small cry of shock as the man ran in and gave her a very tight hug. She was even more surprised when he leaned down and kissed her hard. When he broke the kiss she tried to pull away, but he only pulled her tighter.

"You have no idea how frightened I was," he said hoarsely, "when I went to find you at the Palace that woman said you were gone. When she said you were here I came as fast as I could, and then to make it worse there was a headliner running across the information banners that said you'd been killed in a bombing this morning."

Padmé fought her way out of the man's embrace only to jump right back into his arms, "Anakin."

"My Angel," he whispered back, planting featherlight kisses on her temple.

"Milady is everything alright?" Dormé asked, looking rather confused and suspiciously at Anakin.

"No, Dormé," Padmé breathed heavily, "I need you to cancel every appointment I have, I don't care who it's with."

"Ahh," Dormé hesitated, "I will see to it at once."

Dormé left quickly, and sealed the door behind her as soon as she was out of the room. Padmé gazed into Anakin's blue eyes, searching them for any trace of the Sith yellow. To her elation, she found none.

"You're Anakin," she whispered in awe, touching his brow gently and dragging one finger down the side of his face.

"I'm your's," he whispered hoarsely, his voice cracking somewhat.

"Water," she whispered, taking his hand and leading him to her desk, "wait here, while I get you something to drink."

He only nodded, never taking his eyes of her. She found his gaze to be territorial, but she rather liked that coming from him. When she returned from the fresher with a small cup of water she chose to stand in front of him and let herself memorize what looked like.

"Do you want more?" She asked after he had finished the water in two or three gulps.

He shook his head and held out his hand to her; when she took it, he gently pulled her towards him and had her sit in his lap. She rested her head on her shoulder and tilted her gaze up to look at his face. He was so handsome, with his emotionally charged blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. She could feel his taunt body through the clothes they wore, and could hear the thumping of his heart in his chest. She didn't dare pull back as he leaned down to kiss her again. His lips were slightly cracked, due to his lack of water for however many days, but his kiss numbed her mind to everything but him.

"What happened to you," she asked as the kiss ended, laying her head back down on his shoulder, "the last I knew, you had been at the Jedi Temple and disappeared."

"I needed to get away from everything, find out who I was," he answered, his voice rumbling in his chest, "after I left Courscant, I went back to Korriban. I took every manuscript, every text, any information that they had I took. From there I killed off Darth Vader in a tragic accident, and returned to Tatooine, where I lived as a hermit somewhere in the Jundland Wastes. Since that time I began to train myself to become who I truly am."

"And now you're back," Padmé smiled, leaning up to kiss Anakin once more.

"Perhaps," Anakin laughed, as they broke apart, "we should discuss this somewhere more private."

"Then let's leave," Padmé exclaimed, sliding off of Anakin and quickly putting things away, and packing things she needed.

"Wait," Anakin said, lightly touching her arm, "I wanted to do this right, but I have this feeling... if I don't say it now... Padmé I love you."

Padmé froze and held Anakin's gaze, "I love you too Anakin."

With that Anakin smiled and nodded his head, "well that's good, good, very good, yes good, great even."

Padmé laughed at Anakin, as he stumbled over his words in his excitement at her declaration. Locking her desk, she grabbed her bag, and took Anakin's hand in her own. She lead him out the door, with her heart content, yet ready to melt.


	15. Act 3 Scene 5

_**Later that evening...**_

Padmé was upset.

Correction, she was furious; all she had wanted to do was go home, and spend a romantic evening with Anakin alone. Obviously that wasn't possible thanks to the attempted assassination of her life earlier this morning, and to think, she had almost forgotten about how Cordé died on her account. With her evening ruined by Jedi protection, and Anakin having to leave because of aforementioned Jedi protection, she was far more angry than she had ever been at the Jedi. She could take care of herself, regardless of what the Chancellor believed, and besides, Anakin would never let anyone hurt her. Oh how she wished that they would just leave. They had been coming in shifts, and Padmé still didn't recognize their faces or names.

It was almost midnight when she heard a scuffle outside her bedroom door. Setting her datapad down on the bed, she grabbed her holdout blaster and carefully approached her door. After activating it to open, she found a rather amusing site in front of her. Her love had successfully disarmed one of the Jedi that was watching her. She kept her face as neutral as possible, hoping that Anakin's smirk would cause her to burst out laughing. In her peripheral vision she caught site of her guards and another Jedi; before they could aim their weapons on Anakin, she stepped in between them and hugged Anakin as tightly as she could.

"I was wondering where you were," she said softly, but loudly enough for her security to hear.

"I forgot how dirty Coruscant is, the rain earlier was just awful," he smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead, "and then the hotel I was staying in, trust me you'll love this, well the owner's kid is a psychopath pyromaniac. She set the hotel on fire, because the voices told her we were trying to steal her soul. I figured, Jedi or no Jedi I needed to see you again. Not to mention find another hotel to stay in, hopefully one that's closer to you."

"Milady, what is," Dormé asked, pushing past the guards, she stopped short when she saw Anakin, "oh, it's you. Do you have no concept of time, you do realize that it's now midnight and- why is there a Jedi hog-tied on the floor?"

Padmé smirked and raised an eyebrow at Anakin, "that is a rather good question."

Anakin gave her a wide-eyed look, as if to say 'who me?' When she nudged him, he finally loosened his lips, "look, all I knew was that I needed to come find you, I turned down the hall and this guy-"

He motioned to the Jedi Knight currently on the floor and bound with some kind of rope, "was making his way to your room, very stealthily I might add."

"Of course," Padmé nodded, digging her nails into her palms to prevent herself from laughing.

"So I figured, with everything that's happened lately, that this guy could be the assassin so I made a small nose to get his attention, he went for something on his hip. It could've been anything, so I did the only logical thing and tackled him. Once I had him pinned, I used his robe to make strips to bound and gag him. The idea was to make enough noise so that your security would come haul him away."

"He's one of the Jedi assigned to protect me tonight," Padmé said, the smile finally appearing on her face.

"Yeah I figured that once I found his lightsaber," Anakin stated, biting his lip to stop himself from smiling as well.

"Well then, untie him," the other Jedi stated harshly, his eyes flickering back between Anakin and Padmé.

"He's not a gift, he can't be untied," Anakin stated equally as cold, "if you want though you can get a hold of your beloved Council, I'd like to have a few words with them."

"And while I'm doing that," Anakin continued, as the Jedi opened his mouth to object, "you can untie your partner and be on your way back to the Temple. It's obvious you can't protect Padmé."

Her security guards stood wide-eyed and opened mouthed at Anakin's demands, while the unbound Jedi gaped at him. Anakin, disengaged himself from Padmé and took her hand where he led her back into her bedchambers. Once they were alone, Padmé pulled her hand out of Anakin's and broke into laughter, when she looked back at him though she immediately stopped.

"Ani what's wrong?"

He didn't look at her, he wandered around for a few seconds before stopping, "I could've killed him."

"But you didn't, you controlled yourself." Padmé said lightly, unsure of what was going on inside of Anakin's head.

"Did I? Padmé I'm not stupid, I knew who he was when I saw him, I could sense who he was. Yet it didn't matter, all I could think of was your safety, and I almost killed him, almost wanted to."

Padmé's mouth was slightly open in shock; she had thought that Anakin was cured, thought he was her Ani again. So what was he talking about?

"I know what you're thinking," Anakin murmured, looking dejected, "and I hate it. I know too much Padmé, it feels like a cancer. The darkside is always there, waiting for an opportunity to drag you back into the hell it creates; a constant poison that stays even after it ravages the victim's sanity."

"Anakin," Padmé whispered, unsure of what to say.

"He's here Padmé, I can sense him," Anakin whispered, equally as low, "he's in the Senate. That's why I must speak with the Jedi Padmé. I have studied both sides, and both are wrong my love. Yet the Jedi do not seek power in the sense that a Sith does. I must help them Padmé, I cannot fail."

"Explain. Now," Padmé stated, pointing towards the chairs on her veranda.

Once they had sat down, Anakin began to explain everything to Padmé, "I have these dreams, but they're not dreams at all Padmé. Whatever they are, they show me the truth of the Galaxy: what has been, what is, and what will be. I have been him Padmé, the Sith Lord that controls the others, who used to control me; Lord Sidious. I cannot see his true face, or his true voice; all I know is that he is a man, and in those dreams he is in the Senate Rotunda. I can see him talking to you, to other Senators, even the Jedi."

"Lately I have sensed something else; it's beyond Tatooine, somewhere in the Rishi Maze. There are life signatures numbering in the millions, yet they all appear to be the same life signature. I don't know what it is, or who they are. Something is going to happen to this Galaxy Padmé. I'm afraid, because I have seen you near the very center of this conflict; Sidious wants to get rid of you, but he doesn't know how."

"Your hotel didn't burn down," Padmé mumbled, having a vague idea of what Anakin was getting at.

"He's using someone, convincing them that you're dangerous to the Sith's plans. I believe that whoever he's using-"

"Is the one trying to kill me," Padmé finished, gazing out to the never-ending traffic below.

"Exactly," Anakin confirmed, walking over to her, "I know I'm not the man you wanted, I'm still too dark inside. But I love you Padmé, and I will do everything I can to protect you."

"You may not be the man I had been expecting Ankain," Padmé said softly, also rising and placing herself in front of Anakin, "but that doesn't mean your still the man I was frighten of."

"You were afraid of me," Anakin asked, rather shocked, "you never acted like it."

"I can hide my feelings rather well Anakin Skywalker," Padmé laughed slightly, "when are you going to talk to the Council?"

"Well I told the Jedi out there that I wanted to talk to them A.S.A.P. So hopefully sometime later tonight," Anakin shrugged, "I am however considering asking them to keep a guard on you at all times."

"What!"

"Angel think about it," Anakin said soothingly, running his hand up and down her arms, "what happens if this person does attack, but has a partner waiting for me to leave you? How will I protect you then?"

"Fine," Padmé huffed, 'but I get to choose who protects me this time."

"If they're qualified to protect you then absolutely."

"What do you mean qualified?" Padmé asked narrowing her eyes.

"Well since we are talking about a Sith hiring an assassin then I want someone who can defeat a Sith Lord. As far as I know, there is only one man who has done so," Anakin smirked, knowing Padmé would approve of his choice."

"So you're actually picking out my security, not me."

Anakin rolled his eyes, " you didn't even hear who I have in mind."

"Let's hear it then," Padmé stated flatly, arms crossed across her chest.

"Obi Wan Kenobi."


	16. Act 4 Scene 1

Anakin Skywalker was comfortable to say the least. If he had to wait on the Jedi Council to show up then he had decided that it was probably the best to make himself comfortable. Using the Force he had turned Master Windu's chair away from the middle of the room and towards the panoramic window in the direction of the Senate chamber, he also pushed Master Yoda's chair in front of Master Windu's so he could have a footrest, he'd been on his feet the rest of the night after he had kicked the Jedi out of her apartment. It wasn't a hard job, but it was one the wore on his nerves since Padmé meant so much to him. He could detect her presence in the Force, her thoughts a quiet murmur in the back of his head. He sensed her anger at those who supported the Military Creation Act, and her fear of a war in the too-distant future.

Anakin heard quite noises approaching and knew it was the Council, even through durasteel doors Master Yoda's speech pattern was easily heard. Yet he ignored them, even as they walked into the Council chambers and stopped to stare. For Anakin knew he was going to have to convince them to allow Kenobi to help protect Padmé, and even then Padmé had made it very clear about what was going to happen. He absolutely hated the idea of using her as bait, but then again it was Padmé's ingenuity and stubbornness that attracted him to her (that and the fact that Padmé Amidala was an absolute angel).

A particular red Jedi fighter caught his interest as one of the Master's began talking to him. He followed the fighter into a small hangar bay on the West side, the one closer towards the Senate offices. It wasn't until one of the Masters finally tapped his shoulder that he looked away from the scene before him.

"It's not like you took forever," he started sarcastically, pushing himself out of the chair and using the Force to put them in their proper place, "I've only been waiting since three last night to actually talk to one of you."

"I'm afraid we don't know who you are," Master Mundi started off calmly.

"You should," Anakin stated flatly, "and if you don't, your in a lot more trouble then you were a few minutes ago."

"And what gives _you_ the authority to-"

The room instantly went cold as Anakin stiffened, he turned an even colder gaze onto Master Luminara, "I have ever authority. So shut up and listen."

"Five years ago," Anakin said, dropping the temperature to a very uncomfortable level, "I told you there was a particular problem. To this day you have not corrected it, which leads me to believe that you either don't care, or you can no longer use the Force as you once did. You better pray it's the first."

"But as I was saying," Anakin continued, cutting Master Windu off before he spoke and noticing that he could see his breathe, "I arrived to Coruscant only to find that a certain Senator had been nearly assassinated, and later that evening she was being protected by two Jedi Knights. Which leads to the problem of: what the nine Corellian Hells are you thinking?"

There was an angry outburst from various members of the Council, before Anakin had finally had enough.

"NO! You shut up and listen," Anakin barked, the room becoming darker, "for five years I have healed myself, only to reemerge and find out that the Sith had grown in numbers and that Padmé was being protected by those who have obviously ignored the safety of others. I went to her apartment last night, disabled one of the Jedi and was able to prevent the other from attacking."

"You? You were the man-"

"Because of this incompetency I want a new Jedi Knight assigned to Padmé," Anakin continued, knowing slivers of yellow were bound to be showing up in his eyes as his anger rose, " more specifically, I want Knight Kenobi. He has dealt with Padmé before and understands how she works, therefore she will be more likely to consent with him being her temporary bodyguard."

"Agree to demand we shall," Master Yoda said, shocking everyone (though Anakin narrowed his eyes rather than show his obvious shock).

"In return," Anakin continued, as one good turn deserved another, "I will do anything you ask, given it's within reasonable limits."

"Define these limits you should," Master Yoda rebuked, narrowing his green eyes.

"I am with Padmé on whatever planet you take her if that is your course of action, whatever I do must be done inside the Jedi Order because I am not a Jedi, and lastly I need to be able to access the Archives to create an accurate account on the Sith and the ways the have changed since the Seventh Battle of Ruusan."

"Very specific, these limits are," Master Yoda noted, "but accept them we will. Time now for you to be with the Senator, send Kenobi tonight we shall. With him your new assignment will come."

Anakin gave a curt nod, and left the Masters to themselves. He did have other places to be, especially in regards to Padmé. He knew his way out of the Temple and to the hangar bay, noting that he should land in the West Bay next time since it was closer to Padmé's work. Once he had strapped into the speeder he raced of to the sub-levels, where a very important man was waiting for him with a several important packages.

* * *

Padmé rubber her temples, trying her best to ease her headache away; they had been in that meeting for hours on end. It had been a difficult fight on their side, those in favor of the Military Creation Act had used the attempt on her life in order to prove a point, while those who opposed the Act could only toute legality and popular distaste with the bill, which would (as she said yesterday) would push the Republic into an unnesseccary war with the Seperatists.

What was worse, she had been worried about Anakin all day; he had stayed up all night watching her apartment, making sure that everything was secure and that she was safe. Her fear and stress seemed to compound onto each other, giving her a splitting headache by the end of the meeting. All she wanted to do now was go home and alienate herself from everything involving the Senate. It didn't help that she had to send away another vase of flowers sent to her by Rush Clovis. She was growing tired of his overt advances, she had never seen the man outside of the professional level. She followed Typho down into the parking garage where her transport awaited. Maybe Anakin would be home waiting for her, she needed someone to hold on to, if only for a moment.

She smiled at her reflection in the window of the transport. Anakin had told her that he would take care of dinner and that she should just relax for the evening. She wondered what he was doing, if he would be cooking a homemade meal or if he would make her something exotic. Once they had arrived at 500 Republica, she made her way swiftly to her apartment hoping Anakin would be there with dinner ready.

But when she walked into the main chambers she was met with a familiar darkness. There were no lights on, there was no smell of dinner wafting from the kitchen, there weren't even noises that told of a person living in her apartment. A sad frown appeared on her face, and crestfallen she had made her way to her bedroom; she shouldn't have hoped for much Anakin had only been here a day, but her heart was telling her something different. After waiting for Anakin so long, it was so easy to accept him into her live, but maybe she had expected too much. A flicker of light caught her eye, it was coming from her message box on her Comm. Station; maybe Anakin had left her a message?

To her delight it was Anakin, "Padmé I hope you get this right as you come home love. I wish to take you out tonight, I know you've probably had a rough day and well, I want to treat you to dinner at the Amoureux tonight at 1700. If there's a problem just call me, I left 3-P0 with you too, I figured he'd help you if you needed it. I love you Padmé, I'll see you soon."

Padmé smiled as Anakin's image faded away; no wonder the man wasn't here, he'd be getting ready to meet her for dinner. Glancing at the chrono on the opposite wall she called for Dormé, knowing she only had an hour to get ready.

She had picked out a dress by the time Dormé had everything ready for her hair, "do you want it up or down Padmé?"

"Down," Padmé answered, slipping the dress on and eyeing herself in the mirror.

"And where is wonderboy taking you again?"

"Don't call him that please," Padmé said, shifting her gaze to Dormé, "and he said to meet him at the Amoureux."

"Fancy place," Dormé commented, sitting Padmé in a chair and pinning a few curls back out of her eyes, "I've heard some interesting stories about that place."

"Like what," Padmé asked, hoping that their wasn't anything wrong with where they were going.

"Well, by the sounds of it," Dormé started thoughtfully, "its a very romantic place, but very elite. They can put you in private booths, and then anything can happen."

"You and your stories Dormé," Padmé sighed, steadying her nerves, what if Dormé was right?

"Do you think Anakin knows?" She asked uncertainly.

"Doubt it," Dormé giggled, "he probably heard it was a good place to take a date. Or maybe he does know and he's planning on making a move."

"Very funny," Padmé scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"You think I'm joking?" Dormé asked, "Padmé, the man flew from Naboo to Coruscant looking for you, when he did find you the two of you barely came up for air."

Padmé flinched, she hadn't thought that she and Anakin had been that bad.

"I will admit though," Dormé continued, "it's nice seeing you with someone you love, you give so much Padmé and take nothing in return. Your lucky Anakin's a good guy, he'll take your love and give you his own in return, not many men are like that anymore, especially here on Coruscant. To be honest I was really surprised when he showed up last night, and then he stayed up just to make sure you were safe, not to mention he offered to escort you to work this morning. Now tell me Padmé how do you feel about Anakin again?"

Padmé smiled at her friend's words, "I love him."

"Exactly; why do you think I'm trying to make you look like that Angel he's always touting you as?"

"I want to see him so badly, especially after today," Padmé admitted, giving herself another critical look in the mirror, "I'll be late if I don't leave soon."

"Well you better leave now, because I'm done," Dormé said helping Padmé out of the chair, "Gods Padmé, if you stun that boy tonight, I don't know what will."


	17. Act 4 Scene 2

When Padmé arrived at the Amoureux, the host had informed her that Anakin was already waiting for her at their table. Taking a steadying breath, Padmé flowed a waiter to the table that had a very familiar looking man at it. Once she was close enough the man stood and pulled out a seat for her, the closer she looked at him the more and more she felt that she knew him. It was Anakin of course, but he was different somehow; she caught herself staring and blushed as she looked at the menu placed before her.

Opposite her, Anakin had noticed that Padmé seemed uncomfortable; he too shifted awkwardly to look at his menu, though he had already picked out what he wanted a few minutes ago.

"Did you enjoy your day," Anakin asked slowly, unsure of what he had done to make his date uncomfortable.

"It... could've been better," Padmé said, glancing quickly over to Anakin, "nothing I haven't dealt with before. Did your meeting with the Council take long?"

"I waited for the Council for an hour or so, the actual meeting only took a few minutes. They agreed to having Master Kenobi protecting you," Anakin answered.

"Hmm," Padmé said, "what did you do for the rest of the day?"

"Went down to the sub-levels to pick up some packages I couldn't bring in my ship. Various parts, a few trinkets from home, crystals, holocrons, even had 3P0 shipped here. Have you seen him yet?

"No, why?"

Anakin smiled proudly even though Padmé wasn't looking, "I fitted him with some new coverings, and I uh, figured you could use him in the Senate since he can do so many things."

"Anakin," Padmé said, finally raising her eyes to him, "you don't have to give me C-3P0, you built him he belongs to you."

"Just," Anakin said, his pride slightly wounded, "think of him as a gift. For waiting so long."

"I don't need a reward Anakin," Padmé said slightly annoyed.

"You look nice though," she added, a blush tinting her cheeks.

In her opinion, and that of the women obviously staring at Anakin, he looked rather suave and sensual. His attire was simple but still outwardly impressing: he wore a long sleeve, yet tight-fitting red shirt, with black pants, shined black boots, and a simple belt (she swore she had seen a silver lightsaber earlier but now it was gone).

"I do my best for you," Anakin said, reaching a hand across the table to take her own causing her to look up at him coyly, "and you look beautiful."

And she did, or at least she hoped she did. She had picked this dress out with Anakin solely in her mind. It was a black dress with a tight-fitting corset, it had come with a head piece and gloves but she had decided against wearing them, for a more soft look. She did however where the Japor pendant he made her all those years ago. She could tell by his gaze that it meant a lot to him, it meant a lot for her as well. She smiled and looked at their hands, then to Anakin, the rest of the world slowly melting away.

"Why here?" Padmé asked with a smile.

Anakin looked a little hesitant then answered her question, "it's been almost ten years since I last saw you in person Padmé, I wanted to see you, be with you, in the most romantic place possible. The Amoureux just happened to be it, or from what I've heard."

Padmé laughed a little, "yes Dormé has heard some very interesting things about this place and I've heard bits and pieces."

"Like?"

"The booths are for lovers trying to hide from the press or the spouses, or they are places for a... more passionate evening."

"Glad I didn't get one then," Anakin commented, his smile radiating a warmth that she could feel across her skin, "oh, our waiter is here."

After their orders had been taken, their drinks brought to them, and their meal served, Padmé could tell that their night was going well. Anakin asked her about her life, what she enjoyed when she was allowed to leave the Senate.

"I enjoy going back to Naboo the most, especially to be with my family," Padmé smiled, a very alcohol-induced blush spreading across her cheeks, "I like being at my home even more."

"You have a house?" Anakin asked, taking another sip of water, "is it close to Theed?"

"Oh, Gods no," Padmé said with a laugh, "it's hidden away in the Lake Country, it used to be a summer retreat my family would go up to when school was over. It belonged to someone on my father's side, its supposedly as old as the ancient Queens and Kings of Naboo. It sits on one of the smaller lakes in the region, but it has a small island in the near the center. Sola and I would swim out to the island and let the sun dry us, we would always try and guess what the names of the birds were."

"Is Sola older that you," Anakin asked politely, "I never recall you mentioning a sister before."

"Oh yes, I apologize," Padmé said, taking a small bite of her meal, "Sola is two years older than I am, and she has two lovely children."

"So she married then," Anakin deduced, remembering some of Naboo's traditions and social mores.

"Yes, his name is Darred," Padmé said her smile waning a bit.

"You don't like him?" Anakin asked, hoping he wasn't treading into dangerous waters.

"Oh Darred is fine, he's perfect for Sola," Padmé said, her gaze far off, "they have two daughters, Ryoo and Pooja. It's just that Darred, my family really, they don't exactly approve of my current occupation. Darred just brings the subject up a lot."

Padmé picked up her wine class and swirled it's contents for a few seconds, "it's a constant question whenever I visit: 'when are finally going to settle down?' or 'why don't you just work at the University like your father?' It's nice that you understand me Anakin, I couldn't stand it if I had to become a domestic housewife. Not that it's bad or anything, it's just not for me."

"Regardless of what others say Padmé, you're a very gifted individual in the political world. Those gifts come with with gratifying rewards, but also with heavy burdens. I believe that because your family is separated from you, with you here on Coruscant and them on Naboo, that the only news they hear about you is on the holofeed or from yourself. I bet you anything that they heard about the assassination an hour before you called them, they had to deal with the loss of a daughter for an hour Padmé. I could imagine what that must be like."

Padmé looked at across the table at her date, "Anakin, you've grown up."

Anakin gazed at her lovingly, "I had to Angel; for Mom, on Korriban, for you, even for myself. I'm not condemning your job, but I'll admit love, it does frighten me that one day, that blaster shot is not going to miss."

"I know," Padmé said leaning closer to Anakin, "and maybe that's why it bothers me so much that people try to convince me that my job is dangerous. Its like you said, being a politician has it's pros and cons; but until the cons outweigh the pros, I'm staying."

"Spoken like a true Jedi," Anakin winked, setting his fork onto his plate.

"Or something," Padmé added, a knowing smile on her face.

"You done?" Anakin asked, quietly as his gaze flickered to somewhere over her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, well, yes I suppose," Padmé frowned, "are we on a time limit?"

"No, no," Anakin whispered leaning closer, "but there is man in a group behind us, and he keeps giving you this stare; like you belong to him or something."

"What does he look like?" Padmé asked, tilting her head to the other side so that Anakin could get goo look at him.

"Human male, light skin, green eyes, brown hair combed back."

"And let me guess," Padmé spat quietly as to not draw attention, "he has yellow tattoos on his forehead."

"Yes."

"That bastard just won't leave me alone," Padmé hissed, "hasn't he gotten the message yet?"

"I'm lost. You actually know this guy?" Anakin said taking on of Padmé's hands to try and calm her down.

"His name is Rush Clovis, and he doesn't seem to get that I'm not interested in him," Padmé explained, watching Anakin's eyes carefully for slivers of gold.

"Romantically interested?"

"Yes, he sends me flowers 'anonymously' but I recognize the handwriting, and then he flirts with me every chance he can get the two of us alone."

"And how often is that," Anakin asked, trying to keep the mood light.

"Too often," Padmé admitted, "we serve on the Loyalist Committee together and have to interact on a daily basis, he usually catches me right as the meetings end."

"Hmm," Anakin mumbled, "look Angel if you're done with dinner, there is another place I'd like to take you, and I'm sure it'll be Clovis free."

"I'd love that, but shouldn't we be getting back? Obi Wan will be waiting for us."

"I told him to play with the security a little bit while I'm protecting you for the evening. That way he can effectively protect you tonight," Anakin answered back, signaling their waiter to come over, "I'd like to have our check now, please."

Padmé stared at Anakin, "check? Anakin you don't have to do that, I'll gladly pay for my-"

"And insult me? Padmé this was my treat for you," Anakin said, he head tilt in an arrogant manner, "the rest of tonight's events are just for you, understand? I want to pamper you Angel, you serve others so much, you deserve an evening all to yourself."

"To ourselves," Padmé fixed, as Anakin took the check that the waiter gave to him, "are you sure Anakin this place is pretty expensive."

"It's not that much Padmé, its not like I'm destitute or anything," Anakin said slipping his credit chip into the card holder and handing it back to the waiter, "and don't worry, I did nothing illegal either."

"Okay, then tell me where your money has magically appeared from," Padmé said, her eyes narrowing slightly in a business manner.

"You already know I'm good with math, and that I happen to be a pretty damn good engineer," Anakin said smiling at Padmé's sudden suspicions, "so I put those talents to good use. There was a group of people looking to have war materials built for their soldiers, I sent in my designs and they chose mine over everyone else's. They wanted me to design war cruisers, shuttles, escape pods for the cruisers, ground weapons, that sort of thing."

Padmé was no longer suspicious, and she wasn't exactly happy either, "you created a war cruiser? We're not at war Anakin, that's the exact thing I've been trying to fight against!"

"Padmé listen, I built this stuff for someone outside of the Military Creation Act policies. There is a planet called Kamino beyond the Rishi Maze that needed ships and ground artillery for their soldiers; they saw my designs and asked if they could be put into production. You see? I just wasn't making war stuff either Angel, I was making medical stations, medical transports, diplomatic transports, starfighters, things they needed to support their military."

"I guess... if it wasn't for the Republic," Padmé said hesitantly, "even Naboo has fighters just in case; every planet has the right to defend themselves."

"No worries,please Padmé? By the sounds of it Kamino is barely involved with the Republic," Anakin said giving her hand another squeeze.

"Well, I'll say this for you Ani, they must've paid you very well if you can afford two dinners and a bottle of wine at the Amoureux," Padmé said as the waiter gave Anakin back his credit chip, "not to mention the twenty percent gratuity added in."

"All I really remember is that they were searching for the best that they could find, they found me, and they paid me triple what I would've gotten at all of the major shipyards combined. I thought it was rather ridiculous, I thought they weren't serious, but when my first paycheck came out they came through. They even let me keep the original designs, do you know what that means?"

"It means that if someone tries to improve the design they have to go through you and give you half the earnings," Padmé said dumbfounded, "they're either not that smart or extremely generous."

"On a military aspect I'd say both, but I signed a contract stating that the ship design would be solely theirs, so if I did get another offer I'd have to design an entirely new ship."

'I'll say this for you Anakin," Padmé whispered, "I'm proud of you; you knew what you loved, what you were passionate of, and you made a living of it. You've done what so many people have dreamed of doing, but never did. I hope you do well."

Anakin smiled at her, "thank you Padmé, you did the same thing too, with your love of politics and all. So why don't you say we leave this place and I'll take you put for dessert."

"That sounds lovely," Padmé said, extending her hand so that Anakin could help her up.

"I though so too," Anakin agreed, then leaning forward and kissing Padmé on the cheek, "like I said, a night of just you and me, together."

Padmé smiled at Anakin, and as they walked out of the Amoureux, she couldn't help but think, "finally."


	18. Act 4 Scene 3

As it were, the rest of the couple's evening went well. A touch of romance and flirting, a passionate kiss here and there, and all to soon their evening out was over. Anakin drove her home, the alcohol they had consumed had worn off and Padmé gazed out towards the horizon.

"I enjoyed tonight," Padmé whispered, turning her head to Anakin.

"I did as well," Anakin smiled, taking one of her hands in his, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, I could feel your stress clear across Coruscant."

"No more talk of work," Padmé murmured as Anakin parked them in the apartment garage.

She didn't see him move, but almost at once Anakin had turned off the speeder, unbuckled himself, gotten out of the car, and had opened the door for Padmé. All he got in return was a shocked expression.

"You move fast."

"You know," Anakin said smirking, leaning down to help her, "that wasn't very eloquent milady."

"I thought that tonight was my night off?" Padmé asked, embracing Anakin as soon as she was out of the speeder.

"Flirt," Anakin whispered laughingly into her ear.

"Lover," Padmé answered, holding Anakin tighter.

"You are both late."

Anakin glanced over the top of Padmé's head to Obi Wan Kenobi, "we still have ten minutes until curfew, cool your afterburners Kenobi."

"You requested me remember?" Kenobi answered irritably, "unless of course you'd like me to leave?"

Anakin sighed and loosened his hold on Padmé somewhat, "no, no Obi Wan we're ready to head up."

Anakin slid an arm around Padmé's waist as the trio stepped in the turbolift. There was an awkward silence that hung between them as the lift took them to Padmé's floor. Anakin pulled Padmé closer to him as the night sky became visible through the glass window. Padmé leaned into Anakin, and closed her eyes. She let her eyes wander over the moving speeders and flashing lights, placing her head on Anakin's chest. She could hear the thump of his heart and let the sound lull her into a sleepy haze. The lift stopped with a jerk, waking her up, and the opening doors let in the frigid air of her apartment.

"There is," Obi wan started, as they walked into her dimly-lit apartment, "security on every floor. No one will try that way. Yesterday's attempt on your life Senator was direct and thought out."

"So the next attack will be just as organized," Padmé concluded, squeezing Anakin's hand lightly as he tensed.

"I don't believe that," Anakin said quietly, a frown appearing on his face. Gazing out to the Coruscant traffic he looked to the Force for answers, "who ever is trying to kill Padmé is getting desperate. Personally I think we should be trying to track her attacker, not prevent him from attacking."

"I have strict orders from the Council Anakin," Obi Wan said hotly, "and that is to protect the Senator, not follow her attacker."

"Look it's getting late," Padmé intervened seeing a tiny fleck of gold appear in Anakin's eye, "so why don't we just make a plan and go from there?"

* * *

"I don't like this."

"Oh yeah? Well I don't like it either Kenobi," Anakin hissed, staring at the covered monitor, "damn Angel, what'd you cover it for?"

"Perhaps she is uncomfortable with being watched as she sleeps."

"Doubt it," Anakin said, dipping his senses into the Force, "I stayed with her all last night and she was perfectly fine."

"I find that hard to believe," Obi Wan criticized, "Padmé is very level headed, and I have never known her to be... oh what's the word? Easy."

"I wasn't sleeping with her Kenobi," Anakin said, turning away to hid his blush, "and no, she's not easy as you put it. I'm more shocked that she didn't get tired of waiting."

"A true mark of love," Obi Wan said lightly, bending over to look at a design on a vase, "I'll give you this though. You've been on Coruscant for less than forty-eight hours and already the Jedi Temple is going up in flames."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked curiously, looking back to Obi Wan.

"Once someone has fallen to the darkside, it is highly improbable for them to return to the lightside of the Force. Knights, Padawans, Masters, even the younglings find you an oddity Anakin. Your love for Padmé only intensifies your peculiarity. Many want to know why you're helping us," Obi Wan said, "many are under the impression that the Sith have sent you to infiltrate the Jedi Order."

"Does anyone remember what the Jedi did to me? Or has that got lost somewhere in the Archives," Anakin asked coldly, "or maybe-"

Anakin and Obi Wan looked at the bedroom door. Obi Wan placed a steady hand over his lightsaber as they jumped into action, "I felt it too."

Anakin ran into the bedroom where Padmé was sleeping as lept onto her bed, where the Force guided his hand, as he cut two poisonous Kouhun in half. At the sound of his lightsaber igniting, Padmé had woken with a start.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked, grabbing her forearms, his knees positioned on either side of her.

"Yes," Padmé answered, turning her head sharply to the door as Typho and Dormé ran into the room.

"Droid."

Anakin only had time to hear Obi Wan say that, right as he crashed out of the window and grabbed onto the droid that had brought the Kouhun worms. The gears in Anakin's head move quickly as he pulled Padmé out of bed.

"Large room, minimal windows," Anakin ordered Typho, as he ran to the turbolift.

You know most hitchhikers stand on the platform waiting to be picked up, but I think I prefer your method better," Anakin said as Obi Wan dropped into the passenger seat.

"Oh? And what took you so long," Obi Wan asked, following the droid with his eyes.

"Oh you know Master. I couldn't really find a speeder that I liked, with the open cockpit and the right speed capabilities," Anakin teased, "and then I had to get a really gonzo color."

"If your wit matched your lightsaber abilities, Anakin, you could rival Master Yoda," Obi Wan said lightheartedly as the changed lanes.

"I thought they already did?" Anakin said back, this time taking a steeper dive to follow the assassin, "in a few seconds I'm going to need to to grab the controls."

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this," Obi Wan said, as Anakin pressed hard on the acceleration pedal.

* * *

"So let me see if I understand," the Chancellor said, steepling his fingers, "Skywalker handed over the controls to Master Kenobi, landed on the assassin's speeder, forcing her to crash. Where you followed her into a club and captured her; upon escorting her outside she was shot with a poison dart which killed her."

"Yes Chancellor," Obi Wan answered, as the Jedi Council, the Chancellor, and the Loyalist committee stared Anakin and himself down.

"So we are no closer to catching Padmé's assassin than before," Bail Organa accused, gesturing to Padmé protectors.

"I hardly think its fair to shift blame onto Masters Kenobi and Skywalker," Mon Mothma said soothingly, "they did after all save Padmé's life last night."

"Without any further evidence," the Chancellor said, "it seems as if a bounty hunter hired the assassin to kill Senator Amidala, would agree with that conclusion Master Kenobi?"

"I would."

"And what about you Skywalker?"

But Anakin wasn't paying attention to the meeting; he was sitting on the Chancellor's window ledge staring at the poison dart intently. He had seen it before, the grooves, the faint markings, the expensive metal. It all seemed familiar, so familiar in fact that the answer was eluding him. He turned it over in his hand again, unaware that he was being spoken to.

"Forget it Chancellor," Rush Clovis hissed angrily, "the boy hasn't said anything for the entire meeting. He's useless."

The group went back to their conversation leaving Anakin alone. Yet the sound of Clovis' voice triggered a memory from last night. Anakin remembered how Padmé had been angered that Clovis was at the same restaurant they were at, how they had gotten onto the discussion of who was paying for dinner:

"_Okay, then tell me where your money has magically appeared from," Padmé said, her eyes narrowing slightly in a business manner._

"_You already know I'm good with math, and that I happen to be a pretty damn good engineer," Anakin said smiling at Padmé's sudden suspicions, "so I put those talents to good use. There was a group of people looking to have war materials built for their soldiers, I sent in my designs and they chose mine over everyone else's. They wanted me to design war cruisers, shuttles, escape pods for the cruisers, ground weapons, that sort of thing."_

_Padmé was no longer suspicious, and she wasn't exactly happy either, "you created a war cruiser? We're not at war Anakin, that's the exact thing I've been trying to fight against!"_

"_Padmé listen, I built this stuff for someone outside of the Military Creation Act policies. There is a planet called Kamino beyond the Rishi Maze that needed ships and ground artillery for their soldiers; they saw my designs and asked if they could be put into production. You see? I just wasn't making war stuff either Angel, I was making medical stations, medical transports, diplomatic transports, starfighters, things they needed to support their military."_

"KAMINO!"


	19. Act 4 Scene 4

Anakin was racing down the halls, dodging every Senator he could trying to make his way down to the landing pad. The Jedi Council, the Loyalist Committee, and Obi Wan Kenobi were racing after him trying to make sense of his sudden outburst. He was only two floors above the landing pad when a thought struck him. Padmé. Her safety was first, and always first. So what did he do? Anakin skidded to halt and took a sharp turn down one of the side hallways that would take him one floor up. He glanced at the door numbers, counting up until he reached Padmé's.

Quickly, before the others could tell what he was doing, he had unlocked Padmé's office door and had nearly knocked Dormé over. He crossed the few meters that separated them and leaned over Padmé's desk.

"I know who is trying to kill you," Anakin said gasping for air, "or at least I think I do."

"Anakin! Are you alright," Padmé asked worriedly, getting up out of her chair and walking around the desk to grab hold of his arms, "you're shaking, you need to sit down."

"Anakin, she's right, you're sleep deprived-"

"I've gone days on end without sleep Chancellor," Anakin scoffed, "Kamino Padmé. When I was there, a man called Jango Fett, was being used in one of their projects. He was a bounty hunter Padmé, a damn good one too. The dart that killed the Changling last night came from Kamino."

"You think someone hired a bounty hunter to kill Padmé," Typho asked, walking into the room with the rest of the Loyalist Committee.

"The Force knows everything Captain," Anakin responded, not taking his eyes off of Padmé, "and the Force is telling me that someone was hired to kill Padmé."

"To what end though," Senator Mon Mothma asked.

Anakin closed his mouth, he had no answer for that.

"Because you lead the opposition to the Military Creation Act," Bail Organa said softly.

"A great number of people could profit from Act should it go through," Rush Clovis said thoughtfully, giving Padmé and Anakin a look over, "but who?"

"Kamino," Padmé said softly, "Ani you said they were cloners."

"What does that-"

"Cloned soldiers would be a cheaper and more ethical approach to take once the Creation Act went through," the Chancellor deduced, "they could be looking to profit from it. Why are shaking your head dear boy? It makes perfect sense."

"How could they profit from it?" Anakin asked, "Padmé you told me that the Military Creation Act only involved planets that were in the Republic."

"It does," Padmé said confused, looking from Anakin to the Chancellor, and then back again.

"But Padmé, Kamino doesn't belong to the Republic. That's agreed to design those ships for them," Anakin said in a hushed voiced.

"You designed ships for Kamino?" The Chancellor asked with curiosity.

"Part of my reformation sir, but this? It doesn't make sense," Anakin said softly.

"This Jango Fett," Captain Typho said, "would he be willing to drop the bounty and abandon his hunt for Miss Amidala."

"No, from what I could tell Fett was a man of his word," Anakin said, rubbing Padmé arms up and down.

"But he's a bounty hunter!"

"And you are a Senator. The only thing that separates Fett from you is a title and rank in society," Anakin said flatly, looking to Padmé he added, "and he will come after you again."

"Then Senator Amidala should go into hiding," the Chancellor suggested.

There was mixture of shock from the group present, but Padmé was the first to react, "absolutely not. I refuse to run and hide like some-"

"The Senate has already had to face your death once my dear, do not allow that again. Especially when this time you will not show unharmed," the Chancellor said softly but sternly.

"I am perfectly safe here on Coruscant, if I leave this Fett will just follow," Padmé argued, Anakin's grip on her arms becoming harder.

"I believe all of us feel at ease knowing that you were safely hidden Senator, please do not force me to give you an executive order," the Chancellor said sadly.

"He's right, Senator perhaps," Master Windu hesitated, especially after seeing the look in Anakin's eyes, "perhaps it would be best for you to return to Naboo for the time being."

"I don't believe this, and you," Padmé said rounding on Anakin, "what do you think I should, everyone's giving their opinion why don't you give your's?"

Anakin considered Padmé for a moment, his stormy blue eyes locking onto her chocolate brown ones. Yet slowly a smile crept onto his face, "I am not programmed to help you."

"What," Padmé said icily, quirking an eyebrow obviously getting angry.

"It's from a story," Anakin said distractedly, "you've never heard the Little Lost Bantha Cub as a child did you?"

"Oh no," Obi wan muttered, 'I have a bad feeling about this."

"Quiet Kenobi. The Little Lost Bathna Cub is about a baby Bantha-"

"Obviously," Clovis said rolling his eyes.

Anakin ignored him, "in short the bantha cub is separated from his herd during a sandstorm, and must ask for help from those whose paths he crosses. No one helps him but the Sand People, who bring him back to his herd, and he lives happily ever after."

"Is there a point to this?" Senator Clovis called out loudly.

"If you SHUT THE HELL UP," Anakin shouted, "then maybe you'll hear it."

"We create havoc, you and I escape aboard a nondescript refugee transport to Naboo, from there we'll start planet hopping, forcing Fett to follow us and run out of supplies. Eventually he'll have to return to Kamino to resupply. When he does, Obi Wan can arrest him and bring him back to Coruscant where we can interrogate him. Once we get a name, we can go after whomever place that bounty on your head," Anakin explained.

"That still involves me going into hiding," Padmé said stiffly, though she was impressed by Anakin's quick thinking.

Closing his eyes Anakin pulled Padmé closer so that he could whisper in her ear without being over heard by the others, "do you really want Dormé to die because Fett can't get close to you? He'll start going after your loved ones Angel, it's just another way to get you to expose yourself."

Padmé pulled away and looked at Anakin, what he had just said appalled her, but she couldn't put her family or staff in danger for her selfishness. After a few minutes of thinking it over she looked to the Jedi Council, to the committee, to the Chancellor, and finally to Anakin.

"What kind of _havoc_ are we talking about exactly?"


	20. Act 4 Scene 5

Padmé walked gracefully down the halls of the Senate office building, keenly aware of the hidden Jedi around her. Obi Wan had already been ordered to go to Kamino to wait for the assassin and to speak to the Kaminoans on behalf of the Republic. Her dress swayed behind her a little as she turned the corner and walked past a group of Senators. She was completely alone in the hall now, except for Anakin who had been able to mask his presence on the visible plane. How, she had no idea, and neither did the Jedi; the last time she had seen them they had been on edge, especially around Anakin. She sighed and took a sharp left turn, which was quickly followed by a string of muffled Huttese curses and a flicker in Anakin's mask. She slowed her pace as she descended a small flight of stairs on her way out of the building, letting her hidden security begin their formation. She resisted the urge to jump as Anakin started to caress the back of her hand, he shouldn't be startling her at such a dangerous time.

She knew it was happening before she could see the blaster bolt heading for her. Anakin had grabbed her waist and pulled her to the floor, the bolt missing only by inches. The Jedi sprung into action, as Padmé disappeared with Anakin through a series of tunnels that led to the Senatorial Hangar bay. The Chancellor was there waiting for them, as was Bail Organa.

"I'll will continue to fight against the Creation Act, Milady," Senator Organa said, helping Padmé into the Republic cruiser, "we will do our best."

"I believe you Bail,"Padmé whispered, she looked over at Anakin who was talking hurriedly with the Chancellor, "I hope that we a re not a lost cause."

Bail nodded to her and let go of her hand, "be safe."

"I shall,"Padmé said as Ankain walked up the ramp of the cruiser, "what's our heading?"

"Not until we get into hyperspace," Anakin said, as they ran into the cockpit, "blastoff."

Padmé closed her eyes as their ship pealed out of the hangar bay, going much faster than necessary. She felt them flip and maneuver quickly around other ships, and just as she felt the brief weightlessness of space the gravity generator on the ship kicked in and the feeling faded. She opened her eyes just before Anakin pulled the trigger and launched them in to hyperspace.

Anakin glanced over at Padmé, she wasn't looking too happy.

"What's wrong Angel?"

Padmé looked back over to Anakin, "I feel as if I'm failing to do my part. I've spent so long fighting against the Military Creation Act, and now I won't even be there when the final vote is taken."

Anakin frowned, and placed a hand on Padmé's, "if it wasn't for you being under attack, I would support you on your final debate."

"I know you would,"Padmé said smiling, she leaned out of her chair and kissed Anakin on the lips, "that's why I love you."

"Mmm," Anakin murmured as Padmé pulled away, "our first stop will be Naboo, the Jedi have blockaded the atmosphere around Coruscant. We'll have about a week or so before we have to move again. From Naboo we'll go to Tatooine, by then Obi Wan should have some answers for us. Hopefully your would be assassin will be behind bars."

Padmé gave Anakin a flickering smile, "one can hope. I feel safe with you Ankain, but I feel that there is something out there. It frightens me Anakin, I fear that the Republic will go to war with the Separatist, and I fear that you will put on the front lines."

"And why do you fear that?" Anakin asked quietly, brushing a loose strand of hair away from Padmé's face.

"A feeling," she whispered, "that's the only way I can explain it."

"Regardless of what will happen Padmé, I love you. I always will," Anakin said, pulling his Angel out of her chair and onto his lap, "and if I do end up fighting, I will come back to you, no matter the costs."

"I love you Anakin Skywalker."

"And I love you Padmé Amidala."

For the next three hours Anakin and Padmé cuddled in the pilots chair together, sharing sweet kisses and whispering sweet nothings to one another, until finally, their journey to Naboo ended and they were forced to revert to normal space.

* * *

"Do you think,"Padmé said slowly, as they walked out of Theed Palace, "that we could visit my parents before we go to the Lake Retreat?"

"Why not," Anakin said stiffly, "you've been brushing off my ideas anyway."

"Anakin, all I was saying back there was that I know Naboo better than you,"Padmé sighed, "I wasn't trying to brush you off."

"Well you did, and you made me look like a fool in front of the Queen and her advisers," Anakin said hotly, getting into the driver's seat and slamming the door.

"Your attitude is not necessary, I do know the way to my parents house without you,"Padmé threatened, not bothering to open the door.

Anakin didn't look at her, and simply started the speeder and looked behind him so he could back up. Padmé stomped her foot on the ground and ripped open the passenger door, slamming her door as well and not looking at Anakin.

"Your attitude is getting annoying,"Padmé said after Anakin pulled out of the Palace, "go left."

"Your's isn't so wonderful either Padmé," Anakin said, gripping the wheel harder than necessary.

"Hmm,"Padmé hummed, crossing her arms, only talking to Anakin when she needed to give him directions.

"And to think you were planning on walking, "Anakin muttered, "we've been on the road for almost two hours, how big is Theed exactly?"

"About the same size as Coronet,"Padmé answered stiffly, "I am not sorry about what I said earlier. I do happen to know Naboo better than you do."

"I could care less if knew that Naboo was having an affair with Dori," Anakin shot back.

"It's Ro-"

"I don't care Padmé! I care about you, and it bothers me that you are so easily dismissive of me in front of other political officials. Are you embarrassed of me Padmé? Or is something else going on? Please enlighten me," Anakin shouted, stopping the speeder on the vacant highway, and turning to Padmé.

Padmé looked at Anakin in shock, "you think I'm embarrassed of you? Ani I'm sorry, I didn't think I was being so rude. I... Ani it's just, you've made so much progress in the last five years. I don't want to see all of your hard work disappear because some corrupt politician sees you as a way to get to me. When you proposed your plan, about tracking my assassin by hiding me; I had a lot of enemies in that room Anakin, and I was afraid that they would try to use you to get to me or vis versa. I apologize Anakin, it's obvious that I didn't make that clear to you. Will you forgive me?"

Anakin's anger faded away slightly, "I will, but at least let me know something like that next time Padmé. If I had known that some of the individuals on the Loyalist Committee didn't have your best interests at heart I would've gone about revealing my plan a lot differently."

Padmé nodded, and twisted back into her normal position, "I love you Ani."

"I know," Anakin sighed, as he let off the brakes, "and I love you Angel, I might not show it all the time, but I do."

"We're almost there,"Padmé added, glancing at Anakin.

"Thank God," Anakin muttered, the speeder beginning to pick up speed.

Padmé only shook her head, and leaned over to place a kiss on Anakin's cheek, "what am I going to do with you?"


	21. Act 5 Scene 1

Anakin rolled on his side and wrapped an arm around Padmé He heard a soft sigh escape her lips as she slept, and he inched closer to her soft form.

"Ani," she murmured, shrinking back into him.

Anakin couldn't sleep though, visions of death haunted his dreams. Yet as he struggled to stay awake, his vision began blur and his eyes slowly closing. Perhaps staying up for seventy-three hours wasn't the greatest idea.

Two small children, a boy and girl, ran about the meadow laughing and giggling,their parents watching them from the picnic blanket. The little girl picked a seeding dandilion and blew the white petals onto the boy's face, intensifying the giggles heard by their parents. The Force flowed freely through the two children, bouncing back and forth as if it were witty banter between two friends.

The clouds above darkened, and the children disappeared, leaving only their parents on the picnic blanket. As the image came closer the husband vanished as well, leaving his wife alone on the white blanket. She was lying down, and as he drew closer he could see the red stains on the blanket. White snow fell onto the earth around them, some of the small white flakes fell into the wife's hair as she lay dying in the meadow. Her brown's eyes flickering as she struggled to breathe, a weak white exhale that passed from her lips to the sky.

She looked to him, and her eyes began to tear, "what did I do wrong Ani?"

Yet he made no sound, only watched.

"Ani help me," she begged, a trickle of blood oozing out from the corner of her mouth.

He took her hand, squeezed it tight, then let it fall back onto the snow covered ground.

There was a loud snap-hiss and the slashing of a blood-red blade, "I am Vader."

Anakin lunged forward from bed, his heart beating wildly as his entire body shook. He turned to Padmé beside him, only to find that she wasn't there. He looked about the bedroom in a jerky fashion, not noticing that the rising sun was casting beautiful colors on the walls. His ear perked at the sound of running water from the fresher, and his Force senses told him that Padmé was in the shower, and that she was in pain.

Still dressed in sleep pants, Anakin lunged out of bed and yanked the fresher door open. He pulled back the sliding glass door of the shower and grabbed Padmé, holding her as tight as he could, never wanting to let her go. Her body was ridged in his, and Anakin looked down to see if she was okay.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly, overlooking Padme's blushing face, and staring into her brown eyes. When she didn't answer Anakin held Padmé at arms length and looked her up and down, "your leg is bleeding."

He knelt down to examine her leg, but she pulled away and the water that had been pouring down on his back disappeared. He felt the cold air from outside the shower being let in, as Padmé grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it.

"Are you out of your mind?" Padmé asked in a hushed voice, "Ani my parents could walk in at any minute, they don't know that you spent the night with me, and why the hell are you in the shower with me. I'm not exactly comfortable with you seeing me naked."

"Your leg is bleeding," Anakin repeated, dumbfounded.

"I'm aware," Padmé said grabbing another towel, this one she wrapped around Anakin's shoulders, "I heard you cry out, I lost focus and cut myself shaving."

"Oh."

"Oh? Ani what's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost," Padmé said, resting a hand on his chest.

"Nothing, I'll let you get dressed," Anakin said, finally noticing how enticing Padmé looked wrapped in nothing but a towel.

Anakin felt foolish as he sat on Padme's bed, after changing into day clothes and wrapping his soaked sleep pants in the towel she had given him. Already on edge, Anakin's muscles tensed when he heard Padme's bedroom door open.

"Padmé?" Mrs. Naberrie called, poking her head into the room, she blushed slightly when she saw Anakin sitting on Padme's bed, "oh I'm so sorry. I uh... um..."

"Padmé is just getting out the shower Madam Naberrie, when I knocked on the door she said she'd only be a few minutes longer," Anakin lied, not wishing to make things awkward between Padmé and her family.

"I see," Mrs. Naberrie answered, glancing at the refresher door, "well breakfast is ready and I... did you already shower this morning as well I don't remember putting towels in the guest bathroom."

Anakin stiffened slightly, he had forgotten to dry his hair, "Padmé told me to just use her's milady."

"Oh," Mrs. Naberrie nodded, Anakin could see that she was trying to find flaw in his story.

"Oh, mom, I didn't hear you," Padmé said exiting the fresher fully clothed, giving Anakin a sideways glance.

"Yes well, as I told your friend, breakfast is ready," Mrs. Naberrie said leaving the two alone as she headed back down to the kitchen.

Padmé sighed and looked at Anakin, "what did you say?"

"I told her I used your shower this morning, and that I was waiting for you to finish, that you said you'd only be a few more minutes," Anakin said, standing up, "I'm sorry for barging in on you this morning. I wasn't trying to... feel you up or anything. I just... had a nightmare, and when I woke up you weren't next to me, when I searched you out I could feel some pain. With every thing that's happened over the past few days I just reacted on instinct Padmé, I'm sorry."

Padmé scrutinized Anakin's face, then walked to him and hugged him as tight as she could, "I forgive you, on one condition."

"Oh?"

"What was your nightmare about," Padmé asked, resting her head against Anakin's broad chest.

Anakin sighed and told Padmé, in a low monotone, about the nightmare he had not a hour before. When he finished he looked at Padmé, waiting for her to saw something.

"I love you," Padmé whispered, kissing his lightly on the cheek, "I think stress and your fears of falling back to the darkside are working their way into her dreams, you need a vacation."

"I need to be with you," Anakin disagreed, shaking his head at Padmé

"Hmm," Padmé said, "we should go downstairs before my mother starts to worry."

"Why would she be worried," Anakin asked, letting Padmé fall out of their embrace.

"Because you're a man, that happens to be in my room and used my shower, not to mention you were sitting on my bed when she came in to check on me."

"We didn't do anything," Anakin frowned.

"She doesn't know that Ani, now come on," Padmé said pulling his hand.

"Wait," Anakin said, pulling Padmé back.

"Ani we need-"

"Marry me."

Padme's lips parted slightly, "w-what?"

"Marry me Padmé, I've wanted to ask you for so long Padmé I need to know."

Padmé stared at Anakin, "Anakin you've only just come back, I need to know you better than that."

"Padmé, we slept together last night" Anakin gestured to the bed.

"I'm saying," Padmé said, "that while I- while I do love you Anakin I'm still trying to figure out if you're really the man I want to be with the rest of my life

"Haven't I made you wait long enough?" Anakin asked curiously, lost as to why Padmé rejected his proposal.

"Not quite," Padmé smiled, before heading downstairs.

"So Padmé what brings you back home so quickly?" Ruwee Naberrie asked, his eyes going between Anakin, Padmé, and his wife.

"Just some trouble in the Senate dad, it'll be fixed soon," Padmé said, keeping her eyes away from Anakin.

"Senate huh?" Padme's sister Sola said with a smile, "did you know Anakin, you're the first boyfriend Padmé has ever brought home?"

"Sola," Jobal Naberrie chided, as Sola's two daughter fell into a helpless fit of giggles.

Anakin didn't need to look at Padmé to see that she was completely mortified.

"So tell us about yourself Anakin," Jobal asked, turning away from her two grown daughters.

"Uh, well," Anakin started, not knowing what to say, "I'm a Jedi Knight."

_What the hell are you doing?_ Padmé called out through the Force.

_I'm using the cover story the Council told me to use when we're around civilians._

_Thanks for telling me!_

_Just listen to the story yourself okay?_

_Fine, but you keep pushing your luck Anakin._

"A Jedi?" Ruwee said, "Padmé what kind of trouble are you in? Are you protecting her?"

"Yes sir," Anakin said, not looking at Padmé, knowing he would pay for this later, "perhaps you should hear the entire story."

"Indeed," Ruwee said, giving Padmé a stern look.

"When I was ten, I lived on the planet Tatooine; Padmé was Queen at the time, and they stopped over while trying to repair the hyperdrive. In short, the Jedi Padmé was with discovered my ability to use the Force and took me to Coruscant to be trained as a Jedi."

"Anakin was the one who actually won us the hyperdrive," Padmé cut in, not wanting Anakin to skip over that part, "he flew in one of the most dangerous races in the Galaxy, and won just so that we could get the parts we needed."

"Yeah well, once we arrived to Coruscant the Jedi had to refuse me because of my age, so Queen Amidala brought me back to Naboo and we were able to end the crisis."

"With Anakin destroying the Federation flagship and shutting down the battle droids."

"Aren't I supposed to be telling the story," Anakin asked, giving Padmé an exasperated smile.

"Well you're not doing a very good job of it," Padmé backfired, giving Anakin her own small smile.

"Anyways, after the crisis had passed the Jedi still couldn't take me, so I was sent back to Tatooine. When I arrived there I was kidnapped by the Sith who had also sensed my presence in the Force. After about a year I was able to contact the Jedi; they sent a Jedi Master out to come and help me, but it was hopeless. The Jedi did their best to try and get to me, and were able to teach me enough that I would be able to survive the Sith training."

"I thought you said you were a Jedi," Ryoo, one of Padme's nieces asked.

"I am little one, I'm not finished with my story yet," Anakin explained, "when I turned fifteen the Jedi were becoming desperate, I was falling deeper in the chasm that is the darkside of the Force. They tried to locate my mother in an effort to use her to aid me and guide me back to the lightside of the Force. My mother had ended up dying about two years earlier, so they had lost all hope; the only thing they could do was let me fall completely to the darkside. I was given an assignment by my governing Sith Lord to kill the current monarch of Naboo. When I arrived to the Palace, I realized that I was sent to assassinate Padmé I couldn't do it, she was one of the few people I still, at that point, considered a friend. Away from Korriban, the Sith planet, I was able to shed some of the darkside from my mind and tell Padmé She called the Jedi, who were able to come to Naboo and bring me back to the safety of Coruscant. I was a risk though, to Jedi, civilians, and myself. I was allowed to return to Tatooine in exile, in an effort to rehabilitate myself. It worked, and about two years ago I placed under the care of Obi Wan Kenobi so that I could take the Jedi Trials and become a Jedi Knight, as of last year I succeeded."

"That's one hell of a story Anakin," Ruwee said, throwing a cautionary look to Padmé, "and now it seems that you are protecting our daughter."

"Only because of our present circumstances," Anakin explained, "you see Padmé and I have been seeing each other for quite some time now."

"Almost two years," Padmé hastened to add, before Anakin would say something he regretted.

"Two years? And you never once bothered to tell us?" Jobal accused, giving her daughter a hard stare as if her suspicions had been correct.

"She wasn't allowed," Anakin said quickly, looking between mother and daughter, "our relationship had to be kept quite until the Jedi Council was able to decide on how the wanted to restructure the Code so that should our relationship progress further it would be valid by law.

"Valid by law?" Darred, Sola's husband, asked curiously.

"Um," Anakin started, trying to think of something, "well, say Padmé and I were to get engaged, as of right now Republic law dictates that wouldn't be able to marry. If we did the marriage would be considered invalid."

"And how soon will this law be changed, we can't have my baby sister be a spinster the rest of her life," Sola teased, resulting in Padmé hiding her face in her hands.

Luckily Anakin didn't have to answer as Sola's eldest child, four-year-old Ryoo asked, "if you're a Jedi does that mean you have a laser sword?"

"Everyone at the table turned to the normally quiet young child. Anakin was the first to speak up, "what makes you think that all Jedi have these laser swords?"

"Because they need to them to fight bad guys," Ryoo asked softly, looking at Anakin with a innocence he couldn't quite grasp.

"A lightsaber, the name for laser swords, is only used as a Jedi's last resort in an armed confrontation. Meaning a Jedi will only use a lightsaber to fight the super-bad guys, and only if they can't find another way to defend themselves," Anakin answered, citing part of the Jedi text he had read long ago, "and yes, I carry a lightsaber."

"Oh," Ryoo said demurely, looking back to her plate.

"Where do you plan on heading after this?" Ruwee asked Anakin and Padmé

"Anakin and I are going up to the Lake Retreat for a few days and then we'll be going off-planet and staying there a few days as well," Padmé answered quickly, trying to keep the conversation away from marriage.

"And we'll continue planet hopping until Master Kenobi is able to hunt down the individual hiring the bounty hunters after Padmé," Anakin added, uneasy with Padme's openness about their plans.

"Well the retreat is secluded enough that you should be fine," Jobal said as she began to clear the table.

Anakin glanced at Padmé, and then back to Mrs. Naberrie, "I certainly hope so."


	22. Act 5 Scene 2

Sorry about the later than usual updates for my stories guys, I've been getting backlogged and hopefully I'll be able to start cranking out an update or two a week.

* * *

Padmé shook Anakin awake as the gondola drifted up to the side of the dock. She watched his blue eyes crack open, and pulled away as he sat up.

"We're here," she whispered, watching his face carefully.

"Great," he mumbled, still half asleep, "you go ahead, I'll grab the bags."

"That's very sweet of you," Padmé said, stepping out of the gondola, leaving Anakin to get their things.

Padmé had missed her home, and her heart ached as she looked out over the lake. The sun would be setting soon and Padmé could hear the soft caws of the birds out on the small island before her. She heard Anakin thank their driver and heard his heavy footsteps up the stairs. She didn't turn her eyes away from the lake though, it was too peaceful, it calmed so of the fears she had brought with her from Coruscant.

"Where do you want me to put these?" Anakin asked, his voice slightly strained from the weight of their bags.

"In the master suite. Teckla will show you where it is," Padmé said calmly, hoping Teckla was here and that Anakin wouldn't be wandering aimlessly.

"You're going to stay there right?" Anakin asked, his worry over her safety evident.

"Right here," Padmé repeated, still keeping her face turned to the lake.

"I'll be back then," Anakin said, and Padmé heard his footsteps fade.

She sighed and closed her eyes, letting the warmth of the sun wash over her. She knew she was being odd, and that Anakin was probably wondering what was wrong with her. She couldn't help it though; Anakin's proposal had startled her. Aside from what she had said to soothe him, she truly had begun to question his love for her, and even her own love for Anakin. Once Anakin had fallen asleep on the gondola her thoughts of him had attacked her again. Anakin was obviously in love with her, almost to the point of obsession, and the deeply bothered Padmé. The way she was raised taught her that love was a mutual bond between two individuals, one that couldn't be broken even by death. Love wasn't jealous, or obsessive.

Then again, Anakin had changed his life for _her_, so that he could be with _her_. Padmé knew that if she had spoken to her parents and Sola, if she had told them the truth, which they would all agree that Anakin was indeed in love with her. She herself doubted Anakin's feelings for her very little. It was her own feelings that she questioned. Padmé had never been in relationships for very long, and had only ventured into the dating game very cautiously. Not because of her promise to Anakin, but mostly because she was curious. She had wanted to know why people could feel such strong emotions for only one individual. Her few tries at love had left her angry and hurt, she didn't want that with Anakin. Yet she had admitted to Dormé that she was indeed in love with Anakin, she'd even blatantly told Anakin that she loved him just after their jump from Coruscant to Naboo. Why in the galaxy was she feeling this way now?

Padmé felt tears well up in her eyes at her foolishness; she needed to tell Anakin so that he wouldn't get hurt because of her indecisiveness. She closed her eyes tightly to dampen away the tears, but when she reopened her eyes they were still there.

"Angel?"

Padmé gasped and gripped the railing of the veranda tight, nervousness washing over her.

"Padmé is everything alright?" Anakin asked, his voice much closer now, "I could sense your distress from inside."

"Ani I," Padmé started, and then sighed, turning towards Anakin and hugging him tightly.

"You need to relax," Anakin whispered in her ear, rubbing a strong hand up and down her back, "what do you like to do when you're up here?"

"I swim, a lot," Padmé said, wishing she could just tell Anakin was what truly wrong.

"Oh." His voice was uneasy and he shifted from one foot to another.

"You don't like to swim?" Padmé asked, rather shocked since Anakin loved water so much.

"I don't know how," he said averting her eyes when she looked at him.

Padmé couldn't have that. If Anakin was supposed to protect her while Obi Wan was on Kamino, she needed him to be able to swim, especially since he could easily fall into the water below and drown.

"Let me teach you," Padmé said quickly, trying to distract herself from her feelings, "you might fit into my father's or Darred's swim things, at least until we can get you a pair of your own swim trunks."

* * *

"Padmé I don't think that this is a good idea," Anakin said, waist deep in the cool waters of Naboo.

Padmé watched him like a hawk, making sure he didn't fall or go to deep in the water. She instructed him to come over to her and turn around. She manipulated him so that he was floating with her aid on the water. She gazed into his soft blue eyes and her thoughts from earlier returned to her. She could tell that Anakin was watching her closely, trying to figure out why she felt the way she did. After instructing him to hold his breath she gently moved her hand from his lower back, and he immediately began to sink, the water rising to his shoulders. He didn't move though, and Padmé was still supporting his head. It unnerved her slightly, to see the complete and total trust that he gave her. It made her feel guilty. Taking a deep breath of her own, Padmé dropped her hand slowly from Anakin's head, and this time he only sank a little. The water reached up to his neck and surrounded his face. Padmé let him float there until he was comfortable and he rose in the water as he relaxed a bit.

Seeing that Anakin could float on his own, Padmé pulled him up and told him to move away from her and try to float on his own. He struggled the first time, making Padmé tense when he disappeared under the water for a few seconds, but when he came back up the fear that had gripped her turned into sweet relief. Swimming over to him, Padmé took his hand and floated on her own back, pulling Anakin over her slightly.

She ordered him to kick out with his legs like a frog would; watching him try made her laugh aloud and caused Anakin to blush darkly. It continued like that until sunset, when they finally left the water. Having spread out a beach blanket earlier, Padmé sat next to Anakin whose limp form was spread across the blanket.

"You seem tired," Padmé ventured, stroking his wet hair.

"My teacher was ruthless," he said sleepily, "but at least I can survive if I fall in."

"That was the idea," Padmé laughed, he thoughts from earlier today returning full force.

Anakin eyed her carefully, "something's been off with you. Ever since we left your parent's house, you've been really quiet."

Padmé didn't say anything, but watched the sunset biting her lip.

"If something's wrong you can tell me Padmé," Anakin said, the tiredness leaving his voice.

"I'm just… unsure of something's," she whispered quietly, wishing her feelings to go away, to return to that romantic night on Coruscant.

"Like?" Anakin asked, sitting up and placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Us."

"Us? What about us?" Anakin asked, concern coloring his voice.

"I… don't… I don't really know." Padmé answered brokenly, tears welling in her eyes again.

"Okay?"

Padmé sighed and closed her eyes, Anakin was confused and she wasn't making the situation better.

"Ani do you love me?" She asked, looking at him.

Anakin stared at her with wide eyes, "yes. Of course I love you. Why did I do something that's made you doubt that?"

"Not your love, no."

Anakin frowned, and then straightened, "you don't think you love me."

Padmé flinched. He didn't even make it a question.

"I'm afraid."

"Explain." His voice was calm, which was unexpected, and his eyes seemed to hold an understanding in them.

"When you came back, I was ecstatic. You filled all of my senses and rarely could I get you out of my mind. But when you proposed I realized that we really don't know each other, and I was afraid that if I said yes we would only get hurt in the end. I won't lie to you Anakin; it was hard waiting for you. I tried seeing other people but it never worked because of my job or other ridiculous things and I…" Padmé trailed off, uncertain of what to say next.

"You think that it's not love, but an obsessive form of love?" Anakin finished, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Yes," Padmé whispered in surprise.

Anakin sighed and pulled her closer, "Padmé when I made that promise to you, I did it out of obsession. To me you were the greatest thing in the universe. Over time though, I realized that you weren't perfect. I felt crushed and betrayed by myself, and I felt foolish. I resigned myself to the fact that when we met again that there might as well be nothing between us."

Padmé moved closer to Anakin and gazed into his eyes as he continued.

"When I went to Theed to find you, I was worried that you would dismiss me, or worse never remember me or the promise we made. I wasn't going to fool myself into believing that you would truly wait for me, not with suitors coming at you left and right. But I had to try. On my way to Coruscant all I could think of is what I would say to you when we met again. Then I saw the headlines that you had been killed and I thought the worse. So I sought you out through the Force and found your life signature in the Senate. I was terrified that you'd be dying. All I could think of was how important you were to me."

He paused, and looked at the sunset.

"When I sat on the couch in your office it hit me Padmé. I loved you, I truly deeply loved you. Not because you of your position or influence, but because you saw a person in me even when I didn't deserve that kind of recognition. You could see things in me that I couldn't see in myself. Outside of my mother you were the only one who truly believed in me, who made me happy. So I understand how you feel on some level, and I'll give you time. You waited long enough for me Angel; it's my turn to wait for you."

The tears Padmé had been keeping at bay throughout the day finally flooded down her cheeks. She buried her face into Anakin's shoulder and he held her tightly as the sun set below the horizon.


	23. Act 5 Scene 3

Padmé awoke that morning feeling rested and at peace, something that Anakin seemed to be causing. She rolled to her right side and frowned at Anakin's missing form. She remembered that he had offered to sleep in another room, but she had denied that request. He'd held her the entire night, so where was he now? She closed her eyes and listened for any noises in the house. The frown deepened when she couldn't hear any noises in the bathroom or kitchen. Where was Anakin?

Slipping on a white robe, Padmé ventured the house until she came upon Anakin standing on the veranda. His back was turned to her, and he had shed most of the clothing the Jedi had requested her wear. His feet were bare, and he only wore dark pants and a coarse brown undershirt (Padmé was pretty sure it was made of sackcloth or the like). She watched as Anakin just stood there, hands behind his back, his chin tilted slightly upward so that the sun could fully hit his face. She leaned against one of the pillars and continued to watch him, captivated by an aura she could feel coming from him.

After a few minutes Padmé felt like she was intruding, and turned to leave. That's when Anakin turned half of his face to her.

"Please don't leave. Your presence is soothing," he said, his voice low and harmonic.

"I didn't want to disturb you," Padmé answered back, not wanting to turn and face him.

"I don't mind. I was just trying to relax," he said coming up behind her and placing his strong hands on her shoulders, "did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you for asking. What about you? Was your night restful," Padmé whispered, emotions from yesterday riddling her mind with doubt.

"Not as much as I would've liked," Anakin said darkly, and Padmé caught his tone.

"What's wrong," she asked, turning to face him, placing a hand on his chest.

"Dreams," Anakin said simply, kissing Padmé on the forehead before trying to get by her.

"Ani wait," Padmé called after him, grabbing his hand so that he couldn't retreat back into the house, "something is bothering you, I could hear it in your voice."

Anakin said nothing, but only gazed at Padmé with his stormy blue eyes in a way that made her want to let Anakin deal with this on his own. She didn't though, because Anakin had listened to her yesterday, had comforted her in her confusion; she felt Anakin deserved the same.

"Please," Padmé whispered, pleading him with her eyes.

Anakin looked away from her and out to the lake, "the dreams I have… they're not normal. They're more… prophetic, and dark. So very very dark."

"Tell me," Padmé whispered, drawing Anakin closer to her.

"There is something out there Padmé, and I don't know what's going on I only know that the Sith are involved… heavily. I am… I'm afraid Padmé. Afraid for you, for me, for what may or may not happen. I've never felt so blind." He whispered, as Padmé held him close, "even with the Force as my guide I feel lost."

"So what was the dream about specifically?" Padmé asked curiously, leading Anakin to the kitchen. Since Teckla wasn't here yet she had decided to make breakfast.

Anakin sat at the small counter and sighed heavily, "there was a room, with high vaulted ceilings. All of the lights except for the emergency lighting were off."

"So everything was red?"

"Yes and no, there looked like there were terminal stations set up in the room, so there was an odd balance of red and white. The Sith were there, two were issuing orders, I couldn't see their faces. Others were walking amidst a large group of people. They looked like Senators, and there were children too. The Jedi Council was there, a lot of Jedi were. I think that's where the children were from; I think they were younglings from the Temple. You were there too. You were upset, crying; they had you close to the Sith issuing orders."

Padmé stopped looking at the eggs she was scrambling to look over at Anakin, "I'm sure was nothing."

"Maybe," Anakin sighed, "it's just… every time I have dreams like this they usually some true, in some shape, way, or form. I don't want you to get hurt."

Padmé looked at Anakin with a compassionate look, "what else have you dreamt about?"

"My mother's death. The riots on Corellia. I had a vision of you; it was about the assassination attempt on the landing platform. That's why when I heard that you'd been killed, I…" Anakin trailed off, his eyes going blank.

"I'm fine Ani. Besides if it wasn't for that vision, you may never have come to Naboo, then fly all the way to Coruscant. Not to mention save my life from the bugs, or caterpillars, whatever they were," Padmé said good-naturedly.

"I'm glad you're taking it so lightly," Anakin muttered darkly.

"I'm not Ani, I just want to realize that you're dreams are just that. Yes they may be about the coming future, but they may not always appear to be what they really are. I'm still here aren't I?" Padmé said, cupping his cheek, and placing a plate of eggs and toast in front of him.

"Regardless, I think we should move. Tonight," he added, munching on his toast.

"But we only just got here," Padmé protested, "do you really think we should-"

"Yes," Anakin answered with a finality that startled Padmé.

"Very well," Padmé muttered, eating her own breakfast.

"Don't worry Angel, once this mess is over we can come back," Anakin said, touching her hand gently, "I just want you alive to see it."

"I suppose that's fair," Padmé said, "any news from Obi Wan."

"None yet, but he should be arriving to Kamino today."

* * *

Padmé let Anakin hold her as they made their way to Tatooine that evening. He swiveled the captain's chair just enough to generate a soothing rocking motion. She cuddled deeper into his arms, feeling safer than she had in days. He'd kiss her temple now and then, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear whenever it fell in her face. She pulled the blanket tighter around them, and closed her eyes.

"Ani?"

"Mmyes Angel?" Anakin said sleepily.

"How can you tell a Jedi and a Sith apart? Aesthetically speaking?" Padmé asked lazily, drawing random doodles on Anakin's shoulder.

"It's rather hard unless you know what you're looking for," he mumbled.

"Mmkay," Padmé said, stifling a yawn.

"A Jedi doesn't walk with a suspicious glance. Say a Jedi or Sith were walking around in a public place, a Jedi would simply go about their business. Meanwhile a Sith may look over his shoulder more than a normal person would, or their eyes will follow someone they believe suspects them. They try to be as subtle as possible. The biggest give away though is their eyes, a Sith will try to mask their eyes as much as possible," Anakin said, stroking Padmé's hair.

"Why their eyes?" Padmé asked after a quiet pause.

"Remember when we met again in the dream?"

"I remember," Padmé answered, her fingers touching the Japor snippet.

"My eyes were yellow," Anakin stated flatly, "a Sith will try to mask their eyes because it gives them away almost immediately. They'll use contacts mostly, or the Force. Contacts will just darken their eyes, make them appear black or a very dark, muddy brown color. Even if you make eye contact with them they'll try to avert their eyes from you as much as possible."

"I'm glad you told me," Padmé said lightly, "if I see one, I'll know to call for you."

"Don't tease about something like that," Anakin mumbled before kissing her cheek.

"I wasn't teasing," Padmé said, tracing her finger down his jaw line, "Ani I've been thinking. About yesterday."

"Mhmm," Anakin nodded, nuzzling her neck.

"And I feel like I might have been wrong, or I don't know," she whispered, feeling useless.

"You were honest with you feelings," Anakin stated, looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, but maybe I was wrong," Padmé pleaded, that bubbling sensation when she looked at Anakin on Coruscant was coming back, "I think I was just…"

"Scared?"

"Maybe," Padmé whispered, leaning her head into Anakin's neck, "are we almost there?"

"Almost," Anakin laughed, "don't worry Angel, we'll be fine."


	24. Act 5 Scene 4

"_The time has come my apprentice. With Amidala away we have been able to move forward with our plans. I want you mobilize our troops tonight, understood?"_

_Count Dooku rose from his place on the holofeed, hordes of Sith trainees and battle droids marching and cheering in the background, "it will be done, my Master. Where will we have our first attack?"_

"_Bring them to me. Bring them to Coruscant."_

* * *

Anakin woke with a start, choking on the air that he couldn't breathe fast enough. He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead; he'd broken out into a cold sweat all over. He was also shaking quite violently.

"Ani?"

He jumped at the sound and touch of Padmé as she said his name and placed a delicate hand on his arm.

"Bad dream." Was all he could cough out, lying down on his back; his side of the bed was soaked in sweat and it made him feel slightly ill.

"What kind of dream?" Padmé asked turning on the lights.

"I'm not sure really," Anakin said getting up, he didn't really want to talk at the moment, "it'll be morning soon. I need to turn on the vents."

Padmé felt that Anakin needed to be alone and figured that if the morning really was that close then she should probably make breakfast.

It was only an hour later when Anakin reappeared, standing in the doorway of the tiny kitchenette. His eyes were stormy blue and his gaze rested on Padmé, watching her with a tenderness that made her blush. She set some plates on the table and did her best not to make a fool of herself in front of Anakin.

"You look beautiful this morning."

Padmé looked up from the counter she was working at, and turned to face Anakin. His voice was hoarse and he looked tired, she couldn't help but feel some pity for him. Walking over to him, Padmé wrapped her arms around him. Anakin responded in kind, but Padmé could still feel something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" Padmé asked gently, cupping Anakin's chin.

He diverted his eyes elsewhere and said nothing; Padmé sighed and placed a hand on his chest, "well I made breakfast if you'd like to eat."

"Padmé do you think…" Anakin started, sitting down at the table, "do you think you could come with me this time. When I visit Mom's grave I mean?"

Padmé slide into the booth seat next to Anakin, "of course I will. Is that where you went this morning?"

"Yes, I just… I needed to be alone this morning," Anakin finished, poking at the mushrooms Padmé had fried up.

"I apologize for breakfast, there really wasn't much around," Padmé said, eating her own meal of sautéed mushrooms.

"I should've picked up groceries for us," Anakin said apologetically, "it's not your fault. Beside its delicious, you seem to have your mother's talent for cooking."

"Not really, I can do the basics but that's about all I can do," Padmé said modestly.

"Your sister says you're an excellent baker," Anakin pointed out, wishing he was sitting across from Padmé so he could look at her.

"I only bake when I'm under a lot of stress, or if I'm nervous," Padmé said flippantly.

"Hmm, Padmé I know we just moved but I really don't like Tatooine. Can we leave soon, like tomorrow or the day after?" Anakin asked setting his fork down and turning to face Padmé.

Padmé weighed out her options: being on Tatooine was extremely low-profile and probably one of the safest places to be, but at the same time she did feel comfortable staying here if it bothered Anakin.

"Just tell me later," Anakin said, taking her plate and his to the sink after crawling over the backside of the booth seat.

He started cleaning the dishes and pans that Padmé had used for breakfast. With his back to her, Padmé felt oddly rebuffed. She left the kitchenette and walked around the Homestead, just thinking. She heard her name called sometime after that, the heat just starting to pick up now that noon was approaching. She wandered around a bit more to find Anakin, who was in the garage picking through parts.

"Anakin did you call me?" Padmé asked, looking around the garage he was in.

"Yeah," he said, tossing a small part into a pile of other old and broken parts, "I'm sorry for earlier. I've been emotional and erratic, which isn't fair to you so I'm sorry."

"It's this place," Padmé said waving her hand around the Homestead, "and the dream probably didn't help either."

"Not really no," Anakin conceded, tossing more parts into the refuse pile, "everything just seems easier when you can fix something. I wish I could fix everything."

Padmé walked over to him, "don't say things like that Anakin. This is what makes you human, makes you real. Don't wish that away."

Anakin opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He gazed at her for a small period of time, and then opened his mouth again, "can we go see my mother?"

"Of course," Padmé said, leading him out of the garage.

* * *

The suns were far too bright, just as Padmé remembered them being. She stood behind Anakin as he knelt before Shmi's grave, her hands little massaging his shoulders.

"I know you're out there mom, watching over me… us. I failed you once mom, I won't do it again. I'll live the life you wanted me to live, and I plan on doing just that. Padmé's here mom, she's just as beautiful now as she was then. She knows mom, I don't have to hide anymore. I… I just wanted you to know," Anakin whispered, moving his hands to hold Padmé's.

Padmé knelt down behind Anakin and simply held him as the tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"We'll come back to see you mom, I promise. Everything you wanted for me, everything you tried to give me; I plan on having it mom, and giving to my children, just like we would talk about. I love you mom, and I hope you can hear me. I love you, mom."

Padmé closed her eyes to prevent herself from crying as well, she needed to be strong for Anakin right now. Anakin gripped her wrist tightly, bowing his head in front of the tombstone. He took one hand and caressed the name the stone bore lovingly: _Shmi Skywalker_.

"Padmé? Do you think our loved ones ever leave us?" Anakin asked quietly, the winds the only other audible noise.

"Of course they leave us Anakin," she whispered, holding him closer, "but they live on through us, that way they never truly die, not in the way you're thinking."

Anakin nodded and let Padmé continued holding him as he became quiet.

Padmé wasn't sure how long they had knelt there, but when she heard R2 cry out she noticed the sun had moved a considerable distance.

"What is it R2?" She asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Anakin.

"He said there's an urgent message from Obi Wan," Anakin said, turning around to face her, "go to the ship, our things are already on board."

"Where are you going?" Padmé asked as Anakin walked down the stairs of the Homestead.

"I need to seal this place back up, shut off the vents and what not," Anakin called over his shoulder.

R2 whistled gloomily at her.

"No R2 everything will be alright," Padmé smiled, patting R2's dome before walking over to their ship.

Anakin sat next to her as she turned the message from Obi Wan up louder.

"Anakin? I need you to transmit this message to the Council and the Senate immediately."

"Alright Kenobi," Anakin said, while Padmé went ahead and transmitted the message, "how's everything on your end?"

"Not good to say the least," Obi Wan sighed, just as the Jedi Council and the Chancellor appeared, presumably with Senate judging by the amount of noise on his end.

"Master Kenobi what an unexpected surprise," the Chancellor announced first, "what news do you have for us?"

"Senator Amidala's attacker is dead; he was a bounty hunter by the name of Jango Fett-"

"Then the threat is over, we can finally move on with this bill," someone in the Senate said, their voice quieted by still audible.

"I'm afraid there is no need for the Military Creation Act, not anymore at least." Obi Wan sadly from his end.

"Why is that?" Anakin asked, Padmé squeezing his shoulder.

"When you were here a few years ago did the Kaminoians tell you what you were building those ships for," Obi Wan asked curiously.

"They needed warships and the like for their army, at least that's what I was told," Anakin conceded, "are you telling me they lied?"

"Not quite, Jango Fett was a DNA host. Apparently they've been building this army for quite some time."

"How does this relate to the Republic?" Padmé asked quickly, dreading the answer Obi Wan could give her.

"Because this army is for, and funded by, the Republic."


End file.
